Amon's secret apprentice
by inudigifan201
Summary: a little girl is taken from her home, family, and life. slowly loseing her memories one by one as her torment insues. who is this girl? and why was she kidnapped? and how is Korra involed? i ownly own the OC's!
1. Little girl bender

hey! inudigifan201 here! and welcome to my first ever Avatar story! it's a little idea that i've had since i first wacthed LOK. anyway... hope you like!

* * *

Ch, 1. Little girl bender.

Noahtok, Amon, was walking in the north pole capital city when he came across a class of young water benders. He was a young man and had been away from home for a while. One little water bender caught his eye. He saw her use the other bending techniques but still had control of the icy water above her head.

He thought for a second. _'could this little girl be the Avatar?'_

He watched her for a few more moments. She seemed to only bend the water and ice around her. She didn't bend fire or air.

He thought again, _'no, she's not. But she might be useful.'_ He grind an evil grin. So he watched and waited.

Master Katara looked at the young bender and smiled. "Konna, you've done enough for one day. Why don't you take a break?"

The little girl, Konna, smiled and bowed to the older woman. "ok Master Katara!" she smiled.

The sun was setting behind the ice and Konna started to run home.

"tell Korra 'I'll be by later to see if I can help'!" Katara called as Konna slowly ran home.

"ok!" she called back.

Konna smiled and hummed as her run turned into a skip when she got to the practice field's gate. Her hum turned into a small sweet sounding song. "water, earth, fire and air… are the elements of life." She made up the lyrics. "like the 4 nations living in harmony." She began to hum again.

Noahtok fallowed her into town and passed the venders and benders. The capitol city of the northern water tribe was a hub of water bending.

She finally stopped at a large igloo on the outskirts of town. Two White Lotus agents guarded the door.

"afternoon, fellas." She smiled at them.

"afternoon Konna." They smiled back.

Noahtok watched as the little girl went inside.

Konna pulled back a curtain to reveal her sick older sister and a WL agent warming her soup with fire bending.

"thanks Lee." The older girl thanked the agent as he handed her the soup, bowed, and left the room.

"Master Katara said she'd be over as soon as she can to see if she can heal you." Konna sat down beside the older girl.

"Konna, I'm sick, don't get so close or you'll get what I got." The older girl scooted over away from Konna.

"sorry Korra." Konna stood up and walked to the door as the sick Korra slid back into place and smiled as she drank her soup.

Konna stood outside and watched the moon rise above the ice. She let out a small sigh and watched her breath come out of her mouth. She giggled a little as she saw Master Katara walked towered her. She waved at the elderly woman and smiled as she waved back.

Unknown to any of them, Noahtok was watching Konna with hungry eyes.

The agents went inside the igloo as protocol. Katara bowed to Konna, whom did the same, and went inside herself. Konna stayed outside for a moment to watch the moon some more.

"I wonder if Miss Yue ever gets lonely up there." She whispered to herself.

"how old are you?" Noahtok's voice whispered in the night. It was so low and soft that no one could hear it.

Konna looked around. She heard his whisper. She smiled and shrugged as she saw that no one was there. "I'm 5 and a half." But she answered anyway for her own amusement.

Noahtok came out of the shadow he was hiding in and made himself known.

Konna, now gripped with fear, slowly backwards walked to the igloo. "Master Katara? Could you come here?" She called out.

"Konna, I am in the middle of healing your sister!" the master water-bender called back. "can it wait 2 minutes?" she asked.

Noahtok slowly approached the little water-bender. Konna decided to try to defend herself, even though she just found out she could bend.

Konna tried to form a water snake, but Noahtok blood-bended her before she could do a thing.

Katara and Korra, along with the WL agents, came out of the igloo to see Noahtok getting away with Konna.

"Konna!" Korra yelled as she tried to catch up to him, but was held back by Katara.

"it's too dangerous! Let the White Lotus handle this." Katara held Korra back.

"but she's my little sister!" Korra protested.

"and you are only 7 and a half years old, you're too young to be chasing after bad guys." Katara started to cry, and so did Korra.

Noahtok had made it all the way to the docks and onto a ship headed for the earth kingdom before the agents could get there.

The next morning the agents came back to the igloo empty handed.

"no, no, no!" Korra raged. "she was my responsibility! Mom's gonna kill me. I'd kill me."

Katara looked out a small window and looked up at the falling moon. "keep her safe Yue. Please, for an old friend, keep her safe."

Konna had fallen asleep on the ship after struggling for hours to get free. She awoke and saw the man that had kidnapped her. He was asleep. She sat up and quietly stood up. She quickly tiptoed away from him and bumped into a really big man.

Noahtok woke up and saw the man holding Konna off the ground by her arms.

"what do you want from me?" she sassily asked.

"revenge!" he smiled.


	2. Somebody get me outta here!

hey! inudigifan201 here! and welcome to my first ever Avatar story!(even thou i've been a fan for like... ever) it's a little idea that i've had since i first wacthed LOK. if you ask me... there's no way Korra could be an only child! anyway... hope you like!

* * *

Ch, 2. Somebody get me outta here!

A little over 10 years passed. Noahtok had taken the name of Amon. And he started a rebellion against benders in Republic City. Also, a young water-bender named Kassidy joined him, hiding the fact that she could bend.

Amon had taught both her and Konna how to blood-bend. The thought sickened Konna, but Kassidy loved the vile power. He also taught them how to take a person's bending away using blood-bending. Konna silently refused to use such awful, evil, vile talents while Kassidy enjoyed every moment of it.

A war had broken out among the benders and the non. Konna knew this would be her chance to escape and get away once and for all. She thought she could slip away when no one was looking. And it worked… for the most part. Kassidy fallowed her.

"where do you think you're going?" Kassidy smiled evilly as she found the young bender trying to sneak out in the dead of night.

"why do you want to know?" Konna rolled her eyes. "you can't stand me." She climbed up to a small window.

"it's not about me, it's about Amon. He's gonna wonna know where you are." Kassidy chuckled. "and you think you can squeeze through that?! You're crazy."

"not as crazy as you." Konna smiled and rolled her eyes again as she slipped out the window with ease. "see you never Kassidy!" she called to the older bender as she ran away.

"I should have blood-bended the brat." Kassidy told herself

Konna laid low till she got the news that Amon was dead. Luckily for her it was only a few short days.

"time to find my family." She told herself when she woke the morning after she got the news.

The city was some-what in shambles, but she didn't mind. She hopped over debris and ducked under wreckage. She had heard on the radio that Korra was in town. Konna knew the where the one place she would be would be Air temple Island.

Konna forgot much of her past, but remembered the name Korra. Konna's goal: to find the Avatar and hope that she would help her remember past and to find her family.

Konna was now 16 and she vaguely remembered anything about her past. All she remembered was the name Korra and the cold wet snow, and lots of it.

Konna began to try to remember, but broke into song instead.

"Dancing bears, Painted wings, Things I almost remember And a song someone sings… Once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm, Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, Across my memory... Far away, long ago, Glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, Once upon a December… Someone holds me safe and warm, Horses prance through a silver storm, Figures dancing gracefully, Across my memory... Far away, long ago, Glowing dim as an ember, Things my heart used to know, Things it yearns to remember...

And a song someone sings, Once upon a December." She sighed.

"you have a beautiful voice." A young man's voice came into her ear. She looked around and saw the young man. He had green earth kingdom eyes and a wide friendly smile. He also wore green cloths, like they do in the earth kingdom. But what confused her was the small animal on his shoulders. It was a fire ferret.

"um, thanks." She shrugged, smiled, and turned around. She started to walked away.

"what's your name?" he asked as she stopped dead in her tracks. She had a nagging feeling that they had met before, but at the same time, she didn't want to trust him.

She turned around to face him. _'I wonder if he can lead me to the avatar.' _She thought for a second. "um, I'm, well my name isn't really that important."

He raised an eyebrow.

"maybe, you can help me…" she smiled at him. "I'm looking for someone."

"sure, I can help you." He smiled and even bigger than before. "I'm Bolin and who ya looking for?" he put his hand on her shoulder and pointed in the direction he had come from.

She blushed for a second and then realized he had his hand on her. She moved slightly to get his hand off her and it worked. She didn't want to bend in case he was a non-bender.

She cleared her throat. "yes, I'm looking for Avatar Korra. Do you by chance know where she is?"

"know where she is?!" he smiled again. "Ya, she's a really good friend of mine. Me and my brother live on Air Temple Island with her. See, me and my brother are orphans." His smile faded at the last part.

"I'm sorry ta hear that. I was taken from my family when I was little, and the only two things I remember is the name Korra and the fact that it snowed… a lot." She found herself telling him her life story. She felt uncomfortably open with him.

He looked her over for a minute. _'she looks like a younger version of Korra. Snow, she must be water tribe.' _"you must be Water Tribe then."

"what?" she raised an eyebrow.

"the Water Tribe is the poles, it's nothing but ice." He seemed proud of himself to know that fact.

"well, that would make sense, I am a water-bender." She smiled.

"then let's get you to Korra, maybe she knows something about your past. Since her name is only one of two things you can remember." He gestured for her to fallow him as he led the way to Air Temple Island.

Korra calmly sipped tea as she remember the night her little sister was taken from her. She couldn't do anything. Korra soon found herself depressed.

Tenzin walked in the dining room and saw Korra. It seemed that a dark cloud had been put over her head. "bad dream last night?" he asked.

"no." she shook her head.

"then what's the matter?" he asked again. "you finally get air-bending." He pointed out.

She gripped her cup tighter. "it's not that Tenzin." She shook her head again. "it's my sister." She exclaim softly.

"is Kiori coming to visit?" he raised an eyebrow.

"no, it's Konna." She finally explained.

"oh." He sat down next to her.

"it's been over 10 years. What if I never see her again? What if she's dead?" she looked up at the short tempered Air-bender.

"hey guys!" Bolin called out and made Korra and Tenzin jump.

"yes, Bolin?" Tenzin raised an eyebrow. "what is it?"

Korra saw the young lady behind Bolin and lit up.

"it can't be." She stood up and walked over to the girl. "can it?" she looked the girl over. She smiled. "after all these years, Konna, is that really you?" Korra grabbed the girls hands and stared into her eyes.

Their eyes were the same color. So was their skin. And their hair as well, but not the same style. Korra had her hair up, while Konna had hers down with a blue band to keep her hair out of her eyes. Konna also had a more baby-ish face while Korra's was more formed. Konna quickly became confused.

"yes, my name is Konna. You're Avatar Korra right? Can you help me find my family?" Konna asked.

Korra started to cry and pulled Konna into a hug. "found." She whispered.

Konna slowly remembered that Korra was her older sister and hugged her back.


	3. Let's just forget the past

hey! inudigifan201 here! and welcome to my first ever Avatar story!(even thou i've been a fan for like... ever) it's a little idea that i've had since i first wacthed LOK. if you ask me... there's no way Korra could be an only child! anyway... hope you like!

* * *

about this chap.- we see a little bit of konna's past with amon...

* * *

Ch, 3. Let's just forget the past.

Mako and Bolin were walking down to the dock on the Island to go to the Pro-Bending arena to see if they could do anything to help rebuild, it had been their home after all.

Mako looked over at Bolin. They hadn't really said a word since Korra and Konna had been reunited the day before. It was an awkward silence between the brothers. Mako felt he should say something, but he couldn't find any words to say. So he just sighed instead.

"did you say something?" Bolin looked at his older brother.

"I didn't say anything." Mako looked back at him.

"ok." Bolin went back into his own little world.

Mako sighed again. "where did you find her?" he finally asked.

"who? Korra or Konna?" Bolin slowly came back to reality.

"Konna, yesterday, where did you find her?" Mako reworded his question.

"in the street. She was singing as she was walking, and when she was done, I stopped to compliment her." Bolin smiled.

Mako wanted to keep the conversation going, he felt weird not talking to his brother. "does she have a good singing voice?"

"ya, she sounded like an angle." Bolin's smile got bigger.

Mako found himself smiling a little. "so what made you bring her here?"

"she asked me too." Bolin took a deep breath. "she had been kidnapped when she was little and the only two things she remembered about her past was the fact that it snowed … a lot and Korra's name. she thought maybe Korra could help her piece together her past."

Mako's smile faded. "so that's what happened to her. Korra didn't want to tell me. It makes sense really." He thought for a second. "it explains so much…"

"but yet so little?" Bolin finished his brother's sentence.

"ya." Mako nodded.

Konna stared out of the hexagon shaped window that was in her room at the air temple. She had a great view of the city. Everyone here was so nice to her, it almost made her sick. But, she liked it. She asked herself why she didn't escape before. Finding her family was the best thing that happened to her. But, she had an itching feeling that she wasn't quite free yet. She walked over to the standing mirror that stood tall in her room. She rolled up her top just enough to see her stomach. A dragon shaped scar consumed her waist.

_A 10 year old Konna stared sympathetically at an old man. He was a fire-bender. _

_"blood-bend him Konna." Amon bellowed._

_"no." Konna started to cry, tears running down her face. "this man isn't hurting anything."_

_"fine, if you won't, I will!" Amon yelled. He then blood-bended the man like a puppet. Fire came from the man's hands. "you're disobedience will be your undoing!" _

_The poor man flouted in the air closer to Konna. Before Konna knew what was going on, she was burned. _

_Amon chuckled as he blood-bended the man over to himself. He put his hands on the man, and took away the man's bending._

_"Konna, you need to learn to do that. Or else." He started to walk out of the room. _

_Konna had her head down and had stopped the fire from reaching the rest of her body. She kept her head down as Amon left the room and closed the door behind him._

_"I'm so sorry." The fire-bender started to cry. "I, I didn't mean to."_

_"I don't blame you." Konna spoke back in a emotionless tone. "I forgive you." Her voice cracked. Tears ran down her face faster than she could handle. _

_The man looked at her stomach. "looks kinda like a dragon." He smiled, trying to cheer her up._

Konna sighed as she let go of her shirt. She remembered that old fire-bender. He was a chef in a restaurant. He only used his fire-bending to cook food for everyone. He wasn't a threat to anyone. She talked with him before Amon came in and gave her the scar. She could tell that the fire-bender was a nice man; that he meant no one any harm. She knew and she was trying to set him free.

The man was let go after his bending was taken away. But, the poor man lost his job. She knew he probably would.

She walked over to the bed on the other side of the room. She turned around and fell backwards. Her head hit the softer-than-clouds pillow and she rolled over. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She smiled.

She then heard a knock on the door and Korra casually walked in with a smile on her face.

"good morning!" she smiled.

"morning." Konna opened her eyes and sat up.

"are you ready for a full day of catching up? We have a whole 10 years to talk about!" Korra sat down next to Konna on the bed.

Konna's smile faded. "do we have to talk about my past?"

Korra's smile also faded. "we don't have to, if you don't want to."

"thanks." Konna smiled again. Korra smiled back and gave her little sister a small hug.

"so what do you want to talk about? Tenzin is gonna be in council meetings all day, and I'm not really allowed to air-bend without him around. He thinks I might break something. And Pema and the kids are gonna be gone all day at the park. And Mako and Bolin are going to help rebuild the Pro-bending arena. So we can talk about anything, cuz it's just you, me, the Acolytes, and the White Lotus agents." Korra giggled.

Konna thought for a moment. "I wanna hear… about how you learned earth and fire. I wanna know about all the things I missed." She smiled.

"ok." Korra smiled back. "I think we're gonna be here all day." She joked.

Kassidy walked on the beach. Scanning the horizon. She was looking for something. Or someone.

A smug, evil smile formed on her face when she found what she was looking for.


	4. Pieces to the puzzle

hey! inudigifan201 here! and welcome to my first ever Avatar story!(even thou i've been a fan for like... ever) it's a little idea that i've had since i first wacthed LOK. if you ask me... there's no way Korra could be an only child! anyway... hope you like!

* * *

about this chap.- konna feels out of place

* * *

Ch, 4. Pieces to the puzzle

Bolin watched the sun set as he slowly climbed the stairs up to the temple. Mako was already at the top and talking to Korra.

"So she didn't want to talk about what's happened to her over the past 10 years?" He heard Mako's voice.

"nope, so instead we spent the whole day talking about how I learned to fire and earth bend." Korra's voice sounded worried. "I'm not gonna make her do or say anything she doesn't want to."

"sounds great in theory, I like that idea Korra, but you know we're going to have to get the past out of her eventually." Bolin saw him pull her into a hug.

She sighed and embraced him.

"it's the only way we can really help her." He kissed her forehead.

Bolin sat down on the step he was standing on. _'why won't Konna tell Korra about her past? Is it that bad?' _He thought for a moment.

"Bolin!" Mako called as he walked away with Korra in his arms. "are you coming up here or not?"

"Coming!" he jumped to his feet and ran to catch up to his older brother and the teen-age Avatar.

Konna overheard the conversation as well. She was sitting in a tree, out of sight. She smiled when Korra said that she wouldn't make her do anything that she didn't want to do.

She also watched Bolin run to catch up to them. She thought he was funny, and yet familiar.

She couldn't put her finger on it. She looked up at the sky as the moon slowly ascended. She hopped down off of the limb she was sitting on and ran to the main house. She then scaled the wall and went up to the roof.

She also knew, staring up at the moon always made her feel better.

Pema walked up to the main house. She stopped and looked up at the moon. Her eyes soon found the young bender on the roof. She smiled. "did you have any trouble getting up there?" she called out.

Konna, in shock, looked down. She smiled back at Pema and shimmied down. "no." she answered as she looked her in the eyes.

Pema looked back up at the moon. "have you ever heard **_her_** story?"

Konna tilted her head to one side. "**_her_** story, …what story?"

"about the girl who become the moon." Pema giggled.

"no, afraid I haven't. would you tell it to me?" Konna smiled again.

Pema smiled back. "sure, let's see. Oh yes! It was back when Master Katara and Avatar Aang were kids. They finally made it to the Northern Water Tribe after what seemed to be ages. Sokka, Katara's brother, soon met and fell in love with the princess of the Northern Water Tribe."

"Princess Yue?" Konna smiled and asked as the name came back to her.

"yes!" Pema clapped. " but, unfortunately, their love was not meant to be." Her smiled faded. "she was to be married to a man she didn't love."

"that's awful!" Konna crossed her arms.

"I know. A battle was soon in full swing. Water-benders against fire-benders. Zhao, a powerful and evil fire-bender, killed the moon spirit. Yue, not wanting to marry someone she didn't love, gave her life back to the moon spirit which had given her life in the first place and became the moon spirit herself." Pema sighed.

"oh, ya! I have heard this story before." Konna lit up a little. "I remember as a little girl someone telling me that Yue was watching me. Thank you Pema." Konna smiled.

Pema smiled back. "alright, now let's get you inside and feed you. How are you nothing but skin and bones?"

Konna rubbed up and down on her upper arm as her right foot made a circle in the dirt. "if I was 'bad', I wouldn't get any food." She looked down at the dirt circle.

Pema's eyes became watery. Her hands covered her mouth as she gasped. She flung her arms around the water-bender and pulled her into a hug. Konna started to cry as well. But these were tears of joy.

"you don't have to worry about that here. There will always be food for you sweetie." Pema cried as she embraced the young teen.

"thank you." Konna tried not to sound like she was crying too. "Pema?"

"yes?"

"is this what having a family is like?"

"yes." Pema smiled. Konna smiled as well.


	5. he's back

hey! inudigifan201 here! and welcome to my first ever Avatar story!(even thou i've been a fan for like... ever) it's a little idea that i've had since i first wacthed LOK. if you ask me... there's no way Korra could be an only child! anyway... hope you like!

* * *

about this chap.- he's back...

* * *

this chapter is short, i know... but, i wanted it to be.

ps. i loosely based Kassidy off of Harly Quinn from Batman... long story.

and Konna loosely off of Flutter-Shy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. and yes, i watch MLP:FIM. _**And you gotta deal with it!**_

* * *

Ch, 5. He's back!

Out of the murky water came a hand grabbing the dock nearby. He pulled himself up to the wooden platform.

Kassidy sashayed her way over to him. "Councilmen Tarrlok, you look like a wet rat." She cooed.

He looked up at her holding his broken arm. "who are you to say things like that?"

Noahtok pulled himself up as Tarrlok questioned Kassidy.

"Kassidy, my most loyal follower, tell me. What has gone on in the world?"

"everything has gone back to the way it was before you my liege." She knelt down as he sat up.

"I see and Konna?" he stood up and helped up Tarrlok.

"who is Konna?" Tarrlok raised an eyebrow.

"she's… she's missing my liege." Kassidy bit her lip.

"I figured she would wriggle away, now what are we going to do about her?" Noahtok smiled.

"who is she? And who are you?" Tarrlok looked over at Kassidy, but held his injured arm.

"I am Kassidy of the Northern Water Tribe, Loyal follower of Amon-Noahtok, right hand woman I guess you could say." She smiled smugly.

"Woman? But you seem to be a teenager same age as the avatar." Tarrlok raised his eyebrow again.

"there are many ways into woman hood councilmen. And for the record, I'm 19. I'm older than Korra." She crossed her arms.

"Alright, and this Konna person, who is she?" He asked her once more.

"A 16 year old that doesn't know her place in the world." She scowled a little and made a fist.

"My un-loyal follower and My left." Noahtok started walking up the dock.

"I thought that guy with the mustache was your right or left hand." Tarrlok fallowed.

"Try foot." His brother smiled at him.

Konna looked up at the ceiling from her bed. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She rolled over stared at the empty wall. Her bed was up-against the wall. She rolled over again to gaze at the other side of the room. A tall mirror stood in the corner of the room. Beside it, a quaint little desk. She had drawn a flower earlier that day and put the drawing over the desk to add her own little touch to the room. She could barely see it in the darkness of the night, but the light from the city coming from her window made it a little easier. She sat up and stood up from the bed. She walked to the sliding door and opened it. She looked up and down the hall. No one in sight.


	6. welcome to the team

hey! inudigifan201 here! and welcome to my first ever Avatar story!(even thou i've been a fan for like... ever) it's a little idea that i've had since i first wacthed LOK. if you ask me... there's no way Korra could be an only child! anyway... hope you like!

* * *

about this chap.- Konna bends...a little. lol!

* * *

this chapter is short, i know... but, i wanted it to be.

ps. i loosely based Kassidy off of Harly Quinn from Batman... long story.

and Konna loosely off of Flutter-Shy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. and yes, i watch MLP:FIM. _**And you gotta deal with it!**_

* * *

Ch, 6. Welcome to the team

Korra smiled as she looked over the familiar balcony where the Fire Ferrates lockers were. The stadium was back to its former glory. Construction workers were still lingering around doing odd jobs that needed to be done before the grand re-opening of the stadium. The playing field was as blue and red as ever, the glass ceiling was no longer broken, and it all smelled of wet paint.

Korra turned and smiled at Konna whom was sitting down on the ledge kicking her legs back and forth.

Konna remembered the last time she was here. She tried to numb her mind so she couldn't completely remember that dreadful night.

_She had escaped Amon for a few hours. But he still found her. She was trying to get to talk to Korra. Find out a few things. But, she left the base without permission or a security detail. She really didn't see the point of why she needed protecting. Amon hated her, it was plain to see. She could take care of herself, no problem. So, why did he want her to have a body guard or two? She blended in with the crowed, nobody knew who she was. That was a good thing. She was an arm-length away from Korra. An arm-length away from the truth. An arm-length away from a family._

"Hey!" Korra's voice broke Konna's thought. And that was a good thing. "Why don't we test out the field?" Korra smiled wider.

"Right now?" Mako walked into the little room with Bolin right behind him.

"Ya! It I'll be fun!" she started to jump up and down. "I'm one team and you guys can be against me."

"Is that fair?" Bolin thought out loud.

"Course its fair! Konna is going to be on your team, plus, have we forgotten that I'm the Avatar?" Korra's excitement could barley be contained.

"Me?" Konna looked up from the splashing water down below her.

"Ya, you can even wear my gear!" Korra helped her little sister up of the floor.

"And what are you going to wear?" Mako lifted an eyebrow.

"My old uniform. I still have it. And it fits." She crossed her arms.

A few moments later Korra stepped out of the girl's locker room in her old uniform, helmet and all. Konna was a few steps behind her. Korra's uniform obviously didn't fit Konna. It was too big. That, and Konna had the waist size of a twig.

Asami walked into the team's "dugout" and saw Konna. "I don't think that fits you, sweetie." She awkwardly smiled.

"Ya, I know." Konna rubbed her arm.

"Am I that much bigger than you?" Korra lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, you're uniform is falling off of her." Asami shrugged.

"That and I'm vary tiny." Konna squeaked.

"Ya." Korra and Asami nodded.

"But, I think I can help." Asami lightly pushed Konna back into the girl's locker room.

Asami had been told by Bolin that Konna seemed to be afraid of her own shadow. And she kinda was. So, being the first time they had ever met, Asami wanted to make a good impression on Konna.

"by the way, I'm Asami." She smiled in the mirror Konna faced.

"nice to meet you, everybody talks about you. I'm Konna." Konna politely smiled back into the mirror so Asami could see.

Asami had hair ties and was tying knots into the uniform. "Bolin won't shut up about you." She smiled again. Although, Asami did see the scar. But, she kept smiling and acted like it was nothing.

Konna blushed. "what has he been saying?"

Asami finished with the uniform and she also tied a tie into Konna's hair. "Good things. Like, how pretty you are." She put her hands on Konna's shoulders.

Konna blushed again. "he thinks… I'm pretty?"

"yes." Asami smiled again. "and so do I." she paused for a second. "you have an air of mystery about you. Wanna know a secret?"

Konna nodded.

"it's drives the boys crazy." Asami winked.

Konna smiled and giggled a little. Her and a guy? It seemed impossible.

A few seconds later they both came out of the locker room.

"Much better, you look like you can actually move now." Korra smiled.

"So Konna, you wanna play?" Bolin smiled. The boys had joined Korra while Konna and Asami where in the locker room.

"I guess so." She blushed.

"Alright." Mako shrugged.

"meet you guys on the flied!" Korra started to run to the other end of the stadium but Asami grabbed her shirt.

Konna, Bolin, and Mako where already on the platform linking them to the field.

"Can we talk?" Asami looked Korra in the eyes after she let her go.

"Sure." Korra shrugged.

"Was Konna born with a dragon shaped birth-mark on her stomach?" Asami asked with concern deep in her voice.

"No, what do you mean?" Korra also became concerned.

"As I was tying her shirt, I saw something red that looked like a dragon on her stomach. I only got a glace of it, and I didn't make a big deal out of it." Asami explained.

"Thanks, I'll ask her about it; If I see it myself. I don't want her to be freaked out." Korra shrugged.

"Ok, I just thought I'd tell you; since she is your sister." Asami shrugged as well.

"Thanks for coming to me about it and not asking her directly." Korra smiled.

"No problem, I didn't want her first impression of me to be a Nosey Nelly." Asami smiled and crossed her arms.

Mako, Bolin, and Konna stepped off of the platform.

"Do you know how to play?" Mako looked back at her.

"Kinda, although I've only seen one match." She shrugged and spoke softly.

"Then we'll teach you!" Bolin smiled wide.

Mako looked around. It seemed everything was back to normal.

_Tenzin told him that they could still stay on the island even if the stadium was fixed. Mako wanted to stay on the Island, he liked it there, but he also wanted him and Bolin to live on there own. Although, not having to pay rent and generally being broke all the time was starting to really sound good. But, he knew Tenzin's "real" reason for the offer. Tenzin wanted to keep an eye on him because he was now dating Korra. _

His eyes came across Korra and Asami talking. His stomach dropped. He turned pale. He began to sweat. His x-girlfriend and his current girlfriend were talking. He couldn't see their faces. He tried to smile and help Bolin explain the rules of Pro-Bending to Konna, but he couldn't shake the feeling of fear that he had in the pit of his stomach.

He didn't mind them talking, in fact he liked it. Asami really shouldn't have anything against Korra and Korra shouldn't have anything against Asami. The only thing they should be mad at was him. Their conversation dragged on. Bolin was done explaining. Their conversation didn't end. Mako had become so pale that he would have been mistaken for a spirit.

"Hey, are we ever going to test this puppy out?" Bolin broke Mako's worry fest with a question.

"I don't know, let me ask the girl with the idea." Mako smiled and rolled his eyes. He looked up to the dugout and cupped his hands together. "hey Korra! Are we ever going to get this match started?" he called out.

Korra waved to them and then back to Asami. She then dived right into the deep water surrounding the flied. She used her water-bending so she wouldn't get hurt. She then touched down onto the flied.

"let's do this!" she smiled.

"remember, we're going easy." Bolin called out as Korra made her way to her side.

They lined up and faced off. Konna and Korra looked one other in the eye. Asami took her seat and ran the controls. The buzzer sounded. And the brothers bended first.

Korra took the defensive position. Konna didn't really bend… at all. She was afraid.

Korra took the offence.

They really wear going easy. They didn't hit one other with their attacks. Konna felt a little safer. She lifted the water above her head and pushed it to Korra. Korra stopped bending for a moment to see a giant wave coming her way. She froze. The wave splashed down and moved her a good 4-5 feet. She wasn't knocked out of the ring, just off balance. She stood there in shock. The brothers stopped bending and looked at Konna.

"Too much?" She shrank.

"No, you were fine." Everyone encouraged her and smiled.


	7. Fun and Games

hey! inudigifan201 here! and welcome to my first ever Avatar story!(even thou i've been a fan for like... ever) it's a little idea that i've had since i first wacthed LOK. if you ask me... there's no way Korra could be an only child! anyway... hope you like!

* * *

about this chap.- i had to edit this chap.

* * *

ps. i loosely based Kassidy off of Harly Quinn from Batman... long story.

and Konna loosely off of Flutter-Shy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. and yes, i watch MLP:FIM. _**And you gotta deal with it!**_

* * *

Ch, 7. Fun and games

Konna unhooked the helmet and carefully took it off. She looked at herself in the girl's locker room mirror. The words "like, how pretty you are" replayed in her mind. She never thought of herself as pretty. She untied the knots Asami made in the uniform and she let it consume herself. It kinda looked like a dress on her. She smiled at her reflection. She then let down her long wavy hair. She smiled even bigger as she twirled around in place.

She was happy. She had a family that loved her, Amon was gone, friends that cared, and generally no worries.

She started to change out of the uniform and into her normal cloths.

Korra came in as soon as Konna lifted her shirt just enough to see the scar. Konna already had her skirt back on.

"Wow." Korra gasped.

"Don't look at it." Konna pulled the shirt back down

Korra came closer. A worried look appeared on her face. "Would you like to tell me about it? You don't have to if you don't want to."

Konna swallowed. "Tell no one." She looked straight into the mirror and at Korra right behind her.

Korra nodded.

"My kidnapper wanted me to blood-bend a harmless old fire-bender. I refused." Konna explained.

"So your kidnapper was a blood-bender?" Korra asked.

Konna nodded.

"And he did this to you?" Korra started to cry.

Konna nodded.

"He must pay." Korra became angry.

"He's dead." Konna spoke softly.

"Good, he can't hurt you anymore." Korra smiled and pulled her younger sister into a hug. "What happened to the fire-bender?"

"He met up with Amon, lost his bending, and then his job. He was a chef. A harmless chef. He used his fire-bending to cook not to hurt." Konna began to cry as well.

Asami walked in and saw them hugging and crying. She softly smiled and walked right back out.

Bolin saw Asami go in and out of the locker room. "All the stalls full?" he asked.

"No, Korra and Konna were having a sisterly bonding moment and I didn't want to interrupt." She smiled at him and then walked away.

Later, they all sat down for dinner on the island.

Tenzin looked up from his salad and over at Konna. "So did the big kids let you play with them today Konna?" he smiled.

She stopped slurping her noodles and smiled back. "They did." She giggled.

He then looked over at Korra. "Did you play fare?" he smiled again.

He liked the idea of a teenager who wasn't load, disrespectful, or rude.

Korra finished off her noodles. "Ya, we played fair." She spoke with her mouth full. "And then Konna Bended this huge wave. At first we were shocked and then we were happy." She acted out the experience.

"Don't forget proud!" Bolin added.

"Right!" Korra smiled. "And proud."

"The three of you didn't gang up on her did you?" Tenzin asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No." Mako answered simply. "It was me, Bolin, and Konna against Korra."

"That doesn't sound fare." Tenzin took a sip of his tea.

"We went easy on her." Korra shrugged.

"And I explained the rules to her." Bolin seemed proud of himself.

"Good." Tenzin smiled. He looked back at Konna. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes sir." She smiled back.

Tarrlok sat waiting for Noahtok and Kassidy to finish. He didn't want to know what they were doing. He really didn't care. All he knew was that he was no involved with his brother's scheme; whatever that was. He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and wondered. "What am I doing here, I should be dead."

The sun started to rise. The air-kids and Tenzin were already meditating. Konna tip-toed around the temple part of the island. She came across a huge door with some markings on it. She looked it up and down. Air-bending markings. She tired to open the door. No luck.

"Hey Konna." Ikki smiled. "Whatcha up to?"

"Just exploring. Hey, do you know what's behind this door?" Konna shrugged.

"Um… I don't know. Let's find out." Ikki jumped up and bounce around a little.

"It's locked for a reason." Janora walked up.

"Why?" Konna and Ikki asked at the same time.

Janora gave a small sigh and air-bended the door open. Konna and Ikki peered inside.

It was wall to wall statues of people that they had never seen before. Most of them anyway.

"Look! I found Grandpa Aang!" Ikki called out as Konna gazed at a water-bender.

Janora and Konna walked over to where Ikki's voice came. They looked at the statue for a minute. He was standing straight up, unlike the statue on the other island. Although, this statue was of a younger Aang.

"How do you know it's him?" Konna asked.

"Cuz he looks just like daddy, but with less beard." Ikki smiled.

"And this must be Roku." Janora pointed to the statue beside Aang.

Konna looked over at the fire-bending avatar. "He looks important." She sighed.

"He was." Korra's voice rang throughout the room.

Janora jumped and dashed out the door.

"You're not in trouble" Korra called out at Janora.

Ikki skipped over to Korra. "Who is everyone else besides grandpa Aang and Mr. Roku?" she smiled.

"Um…" Korra looked around the room. "I don't know all of my past lives. From Aang, I only know up to Korrick." She tired to explain.

"So how many is that?"

"4"

"Did any of them have siblings?" Konna asked.

"Don't know." Korra smiled. "But how about we get out of this dark room and get some tea. My past lives are kinda creeping me out."

"Alright." Konna and Ikki smiled.

Asami walked onto the island's dock. She smiled when she saw Konna playing with Janora, Ikki, and Meelo after she climbed the stairs. She then looked over at the meditation pagoda and saw Korra trying to meditate. She walked over and knelt down. Although her knees did not touch the ground.

"So did you talk to Konna?" she asked softly.

"Ya, I did." Korra opened one eye to look at Asami.

"And?"

"I can't tell you." Korra opened her other eye and adjusted her body out of the meditation position.

"Why not?"

"Cuz I promised not to tell anyone."

"Well, I won't tell. I won't even address her about it."

Korra thought for a moment. "I can't. I'd be breaking my promise."

"I understand. But could you give me a hint. I might be able to figure it out on my own."

"alright." Korra sighed. "It has something to do with: fire and water."

"Fire? And water?"

"Yep."

"Fire… it's a burn. But, where does water come in?"

"In."

"In what? Blood?"

"You got it."

"A blood-bender gave her that scar using a fire bender?"

"Yep."

"But why."

"I don't know why."

"Her kidnapper right?"

"Yes, now sit down. You're making me hurt just looking at you." Korra smiled and giggled a little.

Asami reluctantly took a seat on the ground. "Now, who else is a blood-bender?"

"I don't know." Korra shrugged.

"are you worried she'll leave?" Asami looked around.

"I'm not worried about her leaving, she can come and go as she pleases, I'm worried about losing her trust in me. She's had a hard life. I don't want her to think I'm one of those people that she has been around since then. She doesn't trust them; I can tell."

Konna heard the whole conversation from a near by bush. She wanted to ask if they would like to play with her and the kids. She smiled at the fact Korra didn't tell Asami anything and that she just guessed. She liked it. She liked that her sister kept her promise.

She came out from the bush. She smiled politely. "Hey, do you guys wanna play tag with me and the kids? No bending aloud."

Asami and Korra looked at her and then back at each other. They smiled. "Sure."


	8. faceing your demons

hey! inudigifan201 here! and welcome to my first ever Avatar story!(even thou i've been a fan for like... ever) it's a little idea that i've had since i first wacthed LOK. if you ask me... there's no way Korra could be an only child! anyway... hope you like!

* * *

about this chap.- the return of...

* * *

ps. i loosely based Kassidy off of Harly Quinn from Batman... long story.

and Konna loosely off of Flutter-Shy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. and yes, i watch MLP:FIM. _**And you gotta deal with it!**_

* * *

Ch, 8. Facing your demons

A Pro-bending match was in full swing. Fire ferrets vs. the Bagger-moles.

Konna sat with Asami in the stands in the VIP section. Konna seemed kinda fidgety.

"Are you alright?" Asami looked over at her.

"Ya, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Konna looked back at her.

"You seem kinda jumpy." Asami looked back at the ring.

"Well, the last match I went to; it didn't end well for me." Konna emptily gazed at the ring as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Asami was taken back.

"It's ok, I'm not afraid now." Konna sweetly smiled at her.

"Then, what's wrong?" Asami, now more at ease, lifted an eyebrow.

"I have to pee." Konna smiled awkwardly back at her.

"Then go pee." Asami smiled awkwardly as well. "You don't have to ask or anything. You can come and go as you please."

"Thanks, if the match ends while I'm gone could you tell me who wins?" Konna smiled and got up from her seat.

"Sure." Asami smiled back.

"And The Fire-Ferrets win!" the announcer proclaimed.

"Never mind." Konna called out.

Kassidy watched the match from the bleachers like all the other fans. She saw Konna with Asami. She leaned over to Noahtok, whom was wearing a disguise. "I'm going to the bathroom." She whispered into his ear.

"alright." He looked at her.

Konna washed her hands in the sink in the bathroom.

Kassidy entered the bathroom. Konna saw her in the mirror.

"So, little Konna has made a friend. Wait till this friend learns the truth about you." She evilly grinned.

"Doesn't matter. I found my family." Konna dried her hands with a clean towel.

"Your family? I didn't know you even had one."

"I didn't either, but I'm not going to loose them again." Konna headed for the door.

"Not so fast Sunshine! Amon is back from the dead." Kassidy blocked the exit.

"But how? That's impossible! You're lying!" Konna took her bending stance.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Either way, you will come back and work for him." Kassidy smiled a smug smile.

"I will never work for that man ever again. Not as long as I live." Konna bended the water from the sink into Kassidy's face and bolted for the door.

"You can run Konna, but you can't hide." Kassidy called out.

Asami and the Fire Ferrets were waiting for Konna back in the VIP sitting area. She smiled as she saw Korra holding her jacket.

"There you are; we were getting worried." Korra smiled when she saw Konna come down the steps to them. "The fans have already left."

"I was gone that long?" Konna held out her hands and Korra gave back her jacket.

"Well, you did leave at the end of the match." Asami shrugged.

"Sorry to make you guys worry." Konna put on the article of clothing.

"It's alright. Hey, we're gonna stop on the way back to the island and get something to eat." Bolin smiled.

"my treat!" Asami raised her hand.

"good, cuz I'm starving." Korra smiled.

"alright." Konna giggled.

Bolin was face deep in his noodles.

"Bolin, slow down!" Mako warned. "you're going to end up eating to much and you remember what happened last right?"

"yes." Bolin halted his chopsticks.

Konna smiled as she ate her noodles. She enjoyed their company. Every last crazy thing they did.

"Konna?" Asami looked at her. Konna looked back. "You've been absolutely quite since we left the arena. Is everything ok?"

Konna smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure?" Korra sat down her bowl and raised a concerned eyebrow. "You know you can talk to us."

"I'm fine." Konna smiled again. "I'm just enjoying my time with my friends and family."

"Ok." Korra and Asami went back to eating.

"Did you run into anyone you know?" Bolin asked.

"No." She lied. She then proceeded to stuff her face. "I like this restaurant, we should come here more often." She tried to change the subject.

"You did, didn't you?" Bolin seemed upset.

Konna sat her bowl down. "Just someone I'd rather forget. That's all."

"Konna, you can tell us, we're not mad at you for lying. We wanna help you." Korra leaned in on the table a little.

Korra was at the head of the table, Mako and Bolin were on left sides. On her right were Asami and Konna herself. The table was a rectangle.

"alright." Konna sighed. "Her name is Kassidy, and we grew up together. She hates my guts. And I can't stand her."

"Why does she hate you?" Bolin raised an eyebrow.

"She thinks of me as a threat." Konna picked up and sipped her tea.

"A threat, a treat to what?" Asami placed her chin on her folded hands and her elbows on the table.

Konna sat down the cup of tea and rolled her eyes. "To her love life. But, personally, I don't like the same guy she likes. In fact, I hate him." She picked her chopsticks back up. "And he's like 3 times her age."

"And she's afraid you'll take him away from her?" Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but as I said; I don't like him at all. After all, how can a girl fall for her kidnapper?" Konna started to eat again.

"The man that kidnapped you is the guy Kassidy likes?" Mako raised an eyebrow as well.

"yes." Konna replied.

Kassidy walked up to and hugged Noahtok. "The seed has been planted." She whispered in his ear.

He was sitting behind a desk. "Exultant. When should we expect her return?" he smiled.

"I'd give her three days. Tops." She sat down in his lap.

When they got back to the island, nobody really said anything. The boys went straight to bed and so did Korra. Konna, unable to sleep, looked out of her window and out at the moon.


	9. fitting in

hey! inudigifan201 here! and welcome to my first ever Avatar story!(even thou i've been a fan for like... ever) it's a little idea that i've had since i first wacthed LOK. if you ask me... there's no way Korra could be an only child! anyway... hope you like!

* * *

about this chap.- eh... i don't know what to say

* * *

ps. i loosely based Kassidy off of Harly Quinn from Batman... long story.

and Konna loosely off of Flutter-Shy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. and yes, i watch MLP:FIM. _**And you gotta deal with it!**_

p.s.s. sorry for the long wait and the crappy ch.

* * *

Ch, 9. Fitting in

Konna sat in the meditation area. She was by herself. Trying to meditate like Janora and Ikki showed her. Trying to clear her mind. But, everything that everyone said was getting to her.

She opened her twitching eye and groaned. She let herself fall back onto the soft-ish wood and uncrossed her legs. "What if Kassidy is right?" she thought out loud. "No! She's wrong. I can fit in." she sat back up and smiled.

She closed her eyes and listened to the calming spring wind blow. The birds chatting. The lemurs playing. The bison eating. All seemed right on the island. It was almost too good to be true for her. All this time there was a place as relaxing and as nice as this. She smiled. She never dreamed of being in such a warm, friendly environment.

It was needless to say she was happy.

But, Amon was back. She knew he would be back for her at some point. She didn't want to think about that. Sooner or later he would find her. She preferred later.

She sighed, stood up, and started to walk to the house part of the temple. Maybe food would take her mind off things.

Bolin was in the gym at the arena. He punched two disks of rock into a net. He seemed off. He was there alone. The radio was on. It was playing some type of jazz. Not the right music to be working out too. But he didn't feel like changing it.

His mind was on something else and not his bending. But Konna. She seemed familiar to him. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"You call that bending?" a gruff woman's voice came to his ears.

He turned around and looked at her and smiled. "Afternoon Chief." He waved.

"afternoon." She gave him a small smile back but quickly frowned again. "Now what are you doing?" she pointed to the net.

"Um, earth-bending." He shrugged.

"You mind?" she walked over to the pile of disks.

"Be my guest." He moved away.

"To be a successful earth-bender; you have to become unmovable." She anchored her feet onto the floor. "Listen and then strike!" the disks smashed into the net and became dust. "You try." She moved over.

He got back into place. He anchored himself, listened, and sent the disks flying. They too smashed into the net and became dust.

She smiled. "Good. Do it again."

He did the exact thing again and got the same result.

"With a little training, you could be a metal-bender." She smiled.

He smiled back. "That would be awesome!"

"But keep doing as I showed you for now. Become unmovable." She quickly snapped.

"Yes mam." He got back into his stance.

"By the way, I'm looking for Korra, is she here?" she finally spoke her reason for being there.

"Nope. Try the island. She decided to take a lazy day." He informed her. "It's just me here."

"Thank you, well then I'll leave you to your training." She turned around to leave.

"Hey chief!" he called. She looked back. "Thank you." He smiled.

She smiled back, nodded, and walked away.

Konna rummaged through the kitchen. She was kinda hungry, but she didn't know what she wanted.

Tenzin walked in and smiled. "Looking for something?"

"Oh, just something to munch on." She looked up from the cupboard she had her face in.

"You're welcome to anything. But, if you ask me, there is more in the green house. All sorts of barriers and fruit if you want something sweet or small vegetables if you want something crunchy." He pointed out the door.

"Thanks." She smiled, stood up, and walked to the green house.

Korra walked in. "what's to eat?" she stretched.

"I don't know, I just walked in myself." Tenzin shrugged and smiled.

Korra's eye twitched. "Whatever."

Tarrlok walked behind Kassidy. They were going down a tunnel and she was holding a torch.

"So?" he started.

"What?" she glanced back at him.

"What does this Konna person have to do with anything anyway?" he looked at the dirt wall.

"She's extremely good at blood-bending. Although, she hates it. Your brother taught her, but she perfected it. All within a day. At first she was defiant, but that was soon corrected." She smiled a sly, greasy, smile.

"And what is she to you?" he looked at the back of her head.

Her smile faded. "A nosiness. If it was up to me, that little trouble maker would be long gone and in the spirit world by now. But, it's not up to me."

"Why don't you like her?" He rolled his eyes.

"Although I was treated better with food everyday, a bed and more; he always seemed to favor her more. I don't know why. Defiant little… while I am loyal." She boasted.

"You mean she didn't eat?" he became shocked.

"At one point, she hadn't eaten for a month." She giggled.

"That's terrible! And no bed."

"Not even a cot." She gloated.

"My brother really went off the deep end didn't he?" he scratched the back of his head.

"Acutely, I'm not all there either." She gave him a wide creepy smile.

Konna found herself down at the docks after she picked herself some fruit from the greenhouse. She took off her shoes, sat down, and dipped her toes in the water. It was kinda cold but it didn't bug her one bit. She happily nibbled on her fruit and gently kicked her legs in the water so that she didn't splash herself. She didn't see two little air-benders creeping up behind her.

"hey Konna, what'cha doin'?" Ikki jumped up a little.

Surprised, but not enough to send her into the water, Konna looked behind her and smiled. "Nothing much, just being lazy. Now what are you two doing?"

"Bolin told us about that giant wave you made the other day; can we see you do it?" Janora clapped.

"sure." Konna smiled, tossed the core of her fruit into the bay, and took position. She looked around to make sure no one was on the water. She took a deep breath, and moved her body accordingly.

Before anyone could say otherwise, a giant wave was made. "The hardest part, when they're this big, is controlling them." Konna informed the girls. She then let down the wave and took another deep breath.

"That was awesome!" Ikki jumped up and down.

"Most defiantly." Janora smiled and clapped.

Konna smiled back as Tenzin stormed down the stairs in the corner of her eye and her smile faded.

"What in the world was that?" he called out.

"It was a giant wave daddy!" Ikki smiled and hugged him. "It was awesome."

"Konna was only demonstrating for us." Janora added.

"Ya, Bolin told us that Konna hade this huge wave and we wanted to see it for ourselves and it was awesome!" Ikki let go.

"I made sure no one was around first. And I was also watching them and made sure they didn't get in the water." Konna added as well.

Tenzin backed down. "As long as no one got hurt and there was no property damage, I guess, its ok."

Konna smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you." She let go and ran up the stairs with Ikki close behind happily asking a million and one questions.

Janora tugged her father's robes. "If it was Korra, you would have yelled wouldn't you?"

Tenzin looked down at his inquisitive oldest and knelt down to look her in the eyes. "Yes. If it was Korra, then I would have lost it. But since Konna is more… delicate, I try not to upset her."

"Daddy, what happened to Konna?" a tear formed in her right eye.

"The only ones who know are Konna and her kidnappers; she hasn't shared with us the past 10 years of her life." He wiped the tear form her eye.

"What's going to happen to her?"

"Hopefully, things are going to get better for her. She won't have to live in fear. She'll have a healthy weight, and be happy."

"Do you think she'll find love?" Janora smiled wide with a dreamy far-off look in her eyes.

"It could happen." Tenzin shrugged and stood up. He held out his hand and she gently grabbed it. They walked up the stairs together.


	10. When life gives you lemons

hey! inudigifan201 here! and welcome to my first ever Avatar story!(even thou i've been a fan for like... ever) it's a little idea that i've had since i first wacthed LOK. if you ask me... there's no way Korra could be an only child! anyway... hope you like!

* * *

about this chap.- konna tells all

sorry for the long wait and marry Christmas!

* * *

ps. i loosely based Kassidy off of Harly Quinn from Batman... long story.

and Konna loosely off of Flutter-Shy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. and yes, i watch MLP:FIM. _**And you gotta deal with it!** _and a little off of Rose/Huntsgirl from American Dragon: Jake Long.

* * *

Ch, 10. When life gives you lemons, lemonade anyone?

That night, Konna tossed and turned as she slept.

**_She was walking down the hall of the temple. Nobody was there. "Korra?" she called out. She looked around some more. No one. "Tenzin?" she called out again. "Mako? Bolin? Asami? Pema?" she began to get desperate as she started to run down the hall. "You will never fit in" Kassidy's voice echoed around. "Janora? Ikki? Meelo?" Konna's run became a sprint. "Anyone?!" she yelled as the hall came to a dead end. "Anyone?" she whispered as she turned her back to and slid down the wall crying. "They will never love you." Kassidy's voice echoed again. "You lie." Konna mumbled. "They will never accept you." Kassidy's voice grew loader. "You lie." Konna spoke. "You will never fit in" Kassidy's voice rang out like siren warning of impending doom. "You lie." Konna called out. "They will never care for you! He will never love you! They will hate you when they find out!" Kassidy's voice was so load it almost made her ears bleed in pain. "YOU LIE!" Konna yelled at the top of her lungs._**

With a thud she hit the floor. Her eyes slowly opened to see the moonlight coming from her window. She listened as the midnight chorus of bugs sang their songs. She laid their for a moment, taking in the peace. And as soon as she felt ready, she slowly picked herself up and put her pillow and blanket back on her bed. She smoothed out her light blue silk pajamas Asami gave her and slowly crept to the door. She opened the door just enough to see out. She then tip-toeing her way out and opened the door even more. It wasn't until she had her body completely out, she closed the door.

She slowly then crept to Korra's room. She cracked the door and peeked inside. Korra was fast asleep in her own bed. Konna walked gradually over to the bed and grabbed Korra's shoulder, shaking it softly.

"Korra?" She spoke so softly. "Could you wake up please?"

Korra rolled over facing her sister and opened her eyes. Konna let go of her shoulder and she sat up.

"You ok?" Korra rubbed her eyes.

"I had a nightmare." Konna rubbed her arm.

"Wanna talk about it?" Korra smiled sweetly.

"Not really, kinda, I don't know." Konna looked away.

"Would you like some tea?" Korra stood up and placed her hand on Konna's shoulder.

"Yes, that would be nice." Konna looked back at her and smiled sweetly.

"Alright." Korra smiled bright and walked over to her door smoothing out her light blue silk nightgown on the way. She checked to see if the coast was clear and then tip-toed out the door with Konna tip-toeing right behind. They were soon in the kitchen and Korra was boiling water.

Konna sat at the island in the middle of the floor. The stool she sat in was tall enough that her feet did not touch the floor. She kicked her legs gently like little kids do when they are impatient.

Korra looked back at her. Biting her lip; she wanted to know. "What tea do you like?" she asked instead.

Konna looked up from the spot on the counter she was looking at. "I don't know, I've never had a choice." She looked back down.

"Jasmine then?" Korra tried to smile. "Or perhaps, chamomile?"

Konna smiled. "They both sound lovely."

"I suggest chamomile if you're having trouble sleeping." Tenzin walked in.

"Tenzin? What, how?" Korra almost dropped the pot.

"Didn't you hear Rohan crying?" he looked at them. They shook their heads. "Oh well, he's asleep now. And while I was up, I thought I might have a little tea myself. Hence, why I'm hear. I saw the light and heard you two talking."

"ok." They nodded.

"How did you know that I'm having trouble sleeping?" Konna looked up at him as he sat down next to her.

"You look tired." He looked her in the eyes.

"I've always been tired." She looked back at the table and mumbled.

"Would you feel better, if you talked about it?" Korra placed the tea in front of her.

"I doubt it." Konna picked up the cup.

"Sometimes it helps to tell people who care about you what's going on and what's making you uncomfortable." Tenzin picked up the cup Korra had given him.

"We just want to help, but we can't be much help if we don't know what the problem is." Korra leaned on the counter facing them.

Konna thought for a moment.

"Do you promise not to think of me any different then you do now?" she looked up at both of them.

Korra and Tenzin looked at one other and nodded. They then looked Konna in the eyes. "Yes." They spoke.

"I… I'm… I'm a… a… I'm a blood-bender." Konna looked down and started to cry.

Tenzin almost spit out his tea and Korra almost dropped her cup.

"But, I hate it." Konna added. "I never wanted to be, it's evil! …I'm evil."

Korra walked over to and looked Konna square in the eyes. "Are you joking? Because, you're too sweet to be a blood-bender."

Konna shook her head. "I wish I was."

"Well, now I've heard everything." Tenzin sipped his tea again.

"That's not all." Konna looked back down at the table.

"There's more?" Korra didn't know what to think.

"My kidnapper… was Amon." Konna swallowed. "And he's back."

"Wait, isn't he dead?" Korra looked confused.

"That's impossible!" Tenzin stated in shock.

"That's what I said." Konna looked down at the table. "Kassidy told me that he is, and she wouldn't lie about that."

"Want me to take care of them for you?" Korra sat down her cup and put her fist in her hand.

"No, it's my problem; I don't want to drag you into all the drama." Konna sipped her tea.

"That's what family is for." Tenzin added. "To help you whenever you're in trouble."

"Family?" Konna looked up at the two of them.

"Yes, we're a family now. And you gotta deal with it." Korra smiled as she placed her hand on top of Konna's head and started messing up her hair.

Tenzin smiled.

"Family, I like the sound of that." Konna smiled as she tried to get Korra off her head. "Ok, stop it." She giggled.

The next morning; Bolin rolled out of bed. Literally.

"That's smarts!" he rubbed his head.

"Bolin, you up?" Mako called from the other side of the door. "Get dressed, we've got training."

"Some things never change." Bolin picked himself off the floor. "I'll be out in five." He called out.

"Alright, meet you at the breakfast table." Mako called back.

"K." Bolin proceeded to change from his PJ's to his everyday outfit.

He was out the door and at the table in no time flat.

"Good morning everyone!" He smiled.

"Good morning." Tenzin, Janora, Ikki, Meelo, Mako, and Korra smiled back. Pema was holding Rohan, but she smiled as well.

Bolin looked around.

"Konna is still asleep." Korra sipped her morning tea.

"She had a ruff night." Tenzin added.

"Oh, ok." Bolin sat down and started eating.

"She's probably going to stay in bed." Pema looked up.

"probably." Korra lifted her chopsticks.

"So Amon was the one that kidnapped her?" Mako continued the earlier conversation.

"What?" Bolin dropped his chopsticks.

"I know, it's hard to swallow. But Tenzin and I promised to her that we would not think of her any differently." Korra added.

"Just makes me hate the guy more." Mako stuffed his face.

"I trust the rest of you will uphold our promise?" Tenzin looked around.

"Yes sir." Everyone nodded.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Bolin called out.

"Amon kidnapped Konna over 10 years ago." Korra explained.

"And taught her blood-bending, but she was already a good water-bender right Korra?" Ikki spoke.

"Right." Korra smiled.

"So he kidnapped her. He must pay… isn't he dead?" Bolin asked.

"Apparently not. According to this Kassidy person." Tenzin shrugged.

"What laws has he not broken?" Janora sipped her juice.

"don't know." Everyone went into thought for a minute.

"so, is she ok?" Bolin picked his chopsticks back up.

"I hope so." Korra sipped her tea.

Konna waited on the other side of the doorframe. A small sweet smile graced her face. She then headed back to her room.


	11. blood and mud

hey! inudigifan201 here! and welcome to my first ever Avatar story!(even thou i've been a fan for like... ever) it's a little idea that i've had since i first wacthed LOK. if you ask me... there's no way Korra could be an only child! anyway... hope you like!

* * *

about this chap.- acward...

sorry for the long wait and Happy New year!

* * *

ps. i loosely based Kassidy off of Harly Quinn from Batman... long story.

and Konna loosely off of Flutter-Shy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. and yes, i watch MLP:FIM. _**And you gotta deal with it!** _and a little off of Rose/Huntsgirl from American Dragon: Jake Long.

* * *

Ch, 11. Blood and mud.

Kassidy paced back and forth. "This is not good."

Tarrlok walked up to her. "What's the matter?" he lifted his eyebrow.

"None of your beeswax!" she glanced at him.

"Is it something you need to tell my brother?"

"Shut up." she snapped.

"Ok, just trying to help." He backed away.

"I don't need your help." She walked away.

"alright." He looked confused.

She walked into Amon's office. She sat on top of his desk and crossed her legs.

"yes." He looked up from his new plans.

"She's being stubborn." She bit her lip.

"Give her time. She'll come around." He went back to what he was doing.

"Or maybe she just needs a little push." She muttered as she got up and left.

Konna walked into the gym. She was carrying a basket of food.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin were tossing a ball around.

"Hi guys." She waved.

"Hey Konna." They waved back.

"Pema sent me with lunch." She smiled.

"What did she send?" Korra walked over to her as the boys followed her.

"Salad?" Konna shrugged.

"Not again." Korra moaned.

"Ugh!" the boys groaned.

Tarrlok, in a disguise, walked into the arena. He looked around in awe over the fact that it looked like brand new. He found the gym.

"Oh well, better than nothing." Korra shrugged as she was handed her lunch.

"Yea." Mako groaned.

"Better than nothing." Bolin mumbled.

"Sorry to intrude on lunch." Tarrlok began. The four teens looked at him. "But, I'm looking for the one named Konna. I mean no harm. I'm here to warn her."

Konna stepped forward without saying a word. The look on her face was annoyed if anything. Her back was to her friends and sister. "I am the one named Konna." She spoke in a serious voice that they had not yet heard before. "Tell me. Why are you here?"

Tarrlok looked at Konna, then at Korra, then back to Konna again. "Amon is looking for you." He spoke, trying to mask his voice.

"I already knew that." Konna kept her gaze onto him.

"But, I think Kassidy has worse plans for you."

"I figured that."

"They're planning something big, something that requires a blood-bender of immense talent…" he was cut off.

"Then they're going to have to find another girl." She started to walk away.

"If they find out you are related to the Avatar…" he paused. She stopped.

She took a deep breath. She then looked back at her sister and friends. And then back at Tarrlok. "And what would you suggest I do then? Disappearing is apparently not working."

"Face them?" he shrugged.

"I can't." she started to walk away again.

"Well, I can't ether. I've lost my bending." He stated.

"He took it, didn't he?" she looked back at him.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I can't help you. I can't give people back their bending." She walked out the door.

"But I can." Korra smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you Avatar, but right now, I'd rather not have my bending." He looked back at her.

"Come on Tarrlok, I owe you one for telling us all about your brother." A smug smile formed onto her face.

"How did, I wasn't even, never mind. Maybe later, right now I don't want to be a bender. My brother is planning something big, and I don't want to be a part of it." He looked her in the eyes as he took off his fake beard and glasses.

"Then keep us posted." Mako put his hand on Korra's shoulder.

Bolin stared at the doorway in which Konna left. _'Well that was out of character.'_ He thought. He glanced back at his brother and (as far as he knew) future sister-in-law as they talked to Tarrlok. _'They won't even know I'm gone.' _He started to tip toe away.

"Thank you Avatar Korra. I'll keep in touch." Tarrlok tipped his hat.

"Alright, remember: We are on the same side." She pointed out.

"Ya… sorry." He thought back to what happened. "Won't happen again."

"It better not." Mako's eyes narrowed.

"My word as an ex-bender." Tarrlok held up his hands in surrender and flashed an awkward smile.

"Good." Mako looked around. "Hey, where did Bolin go?"

"He was here a minute ago." Korra scratched her head.

"He was here when I walked in." Tarrlok looked around.

"He better not get himself into any trouble." Mako headed for the door.

"I'll get Naga." Korra ran to him.

"I'll look around." Tarrlok was alone.

Konna headed to the ferry. Bolin was not too far behind. She seemed like her normal self again.

"Hi Augi." He waved to the captain.

"Hi Bolin." The captain waved back.

Konna stood at the front of the boat; taking in the salty sea air.

"Nice day for a boat ride." Bolin walked up to her.

"Oh, hi Bolin." She looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Why are you in your practice uniform?"

"I wanted to talk to you, but you left so fast I couldn't get change." He smiled.

"Let me guess, you wanted to talk to me about my change in personality." She leaned on the ledge.

"Actually, ya." He did the same thing.

She closed her eyes. "It's self defense." She looked over at him. "I, and others, call that change 'Black Konna'. And I'm not that proud of it."

"Black Konna?" he looked confused.

"You know, like yin and yang. Black and white." She tried to explain. "I usually have a ribbon in my hair to let people know when I'm Black Konna. Sometimes, it gets so bad that I loose control of myself and…" she paused.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want too." He looked her in the eyes and held her hand on the ledge.

She blushed. "ok." She pulled her hand and looked away from him.

"Although, I do want to understand you more, is all." He blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"understandable." She looked back at him.

He was a little goofy looking, but, cute at the same time. She knew how strong he was, she saw him lift weights, but as she rubbed her hand she realized: he held it softly. So softly, that if she had not seen their hands she would not have known they were holding them. This made her blush even more.

He turned away from her and looked out to the ocean. "I once meet this girl 8 years ago. She was a water-bender."

"What was she like?" she looked out to the ocean as well.

"A lot like you." He smiled. "Same name too."

"Oh, really?" a coy smile found itself on her face. "What did she look like?"

"A lot like you, almost exactly the same." He played along.

"What's the difference?" she kept up her coyness as she thought about her scar.

"She's not as pretty as you." A sly smile consumed his friendly smile.

"A girl can do a lot of growing up in 8 years." A smug smile now graced her face.

"Ya, she grew up… she grew up to be you." A sweet smile made its way back to his face. "When we met a few weeks ago, I couldn't put my finger on it, but you looked familiar. So I thought about it, and I remembered meeting you before." He explained.

She smiled back at him. "Your right, we did meet 8 years ago."

_A young Bolin was being dragged down a long hallway. "This one's an earth-bender!" one of the guards declared. "Hit me upside the head with a rock!"_

_"Let me go!" Bolin cried out. _

_Konna watched unseen as the guards took him to a room where they held benders. _

_"He's gonna be an easy target for the blood-benders." Another gourd commented. _

_"ya." The other guard tossed Bolin into the room and locked the door._

_That night, Konna snuck back to the room and unlocked the door._

_10 people sat in the dark. _

_She flipped the lights on and woke the prisoners._

_She came to Bolin. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Are you an angle?" _

_"No, but I am here to set you free." She bended water to break his cuffs, as she did for the others. "Come on, fallow me." She ran to the door and waved her arm gesturing for the people to fallow her. _

_They crept down the halls and past guards. Soon they were at the back door. The other 9 people thanked her and fled. Bolin stayed. _

_"Aren't you coming with us?" he asked._

_"I can't." she stepped back. _

_"Why?" _

_"I have more work to do here." _

_"What's your name?" the sun began to rise._

_"Konna."_

_He flashed her a missing tooth smile. "I'm Bolin."_

_"Nice to meet you." She smiled back sweetly._

_ "Think we'll ever meet again?"_

_"Don't know. But, you do have to go now." She made her way back to the door._

_"I'll never forget you." He called out as he ran away with the sun coming up over the horizon in front of him._

"I never forgot you. Your name, for a while, yes; but, you, no." he gave her a sweet smile.

"I never forgot you either." She smiled back. Her smile faded. "I'm sorry, for everything."

"Why are you apologizing?" he looked confused.

"Remember when you were captured a second time?"

"Ya, it was only a few months ago."

"I was dressed as one of the chi-blockers and I didn't do anything to stop him from almost taking your bending." A tear ran down her face. "And I kinda knew it was you."

"It's ok, that was months ago. I let it go." He looked her in the eyes and held her hand again.

She blushed again. The boat started to move.

She backed away from him. "You now what; I think I could go for a nice long swim." She handed him her basket and jumped into the water.

He looked at where she jumped. "I'm an idiot." He thought out loud.


	12. What goes up must come down

hey! inudigifan201 here! and welcome to my first ever Avatar story!(even thou i've been a fan for like... ever) it's a little idea that i've had since i first wacthed LOK. if you ask me... there's no way Korra could be an only child! anyway... hope you like!

* * *

about this chap.- Kassidy is crazy... lol

sorry for the long wait and Happy New year!

* * *

ps. i loosely based Kassidy off of Harly Quinn from Batman... long story. and Azula... can't get any crazier than these two.

and Konna loosely off of Flutter-Shy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. and yes, i watch MLP:FIM. _**And you gotta deal with it!** _and a little off of Rose/Huntsgirl from American Dragon: Jake Long. and Zuko...

* * *

Ch, 12. What goes up must come down.

Korra and Mako reached the island.

"Hey guys." Bolin waved to them. He was sitting on the stairs reading.

"We were looking all over for you. Where were you?" Mako became annoyed.

"I came home early." Bolin went back to his book.

"Then why did you disappear?" Korra got irritated.

"I didn't disappear." He looked back up at them. "I just stepped out for some air and while I was at it, I came home." He flipped the page. "it was getting kinda stuffy in that gym."

Mako grabbed the book and looked at it. "You do realize you were reading this upside-down, right?" he lifted his eyebrow.

"I was, well how about that." Bolin grabbed the book back and started running up the stairs. "I didn't even notice."

Mako looked at Korra and she looked back at him. "Something's up with him. He knows when a book is upside-down. He can read." He pointed out.

"Well, what do you think is going on?" She crossed her arms and started to think.

He glanced up at where his brother disappeared and then gazed back at her. "If I didn't know any better, and I do, I'd say he's in love."

"But with who?" she looked confused.

"That, we need to find out." He started up the stairs. "but, I do have a wild guess."

She trailed behind him. She stopped for a second and stared at the sunset. She then turned around and started going up again.

Tarrlok tip-toed back into the compound. Kassidy stood there waiting for him.

"Now where did you go?" an evil smile found itself on her face.

"Where ever I want." He began to walk away from her. He stopped. "Let go of me!" he called out in pain.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I'm not touching you." She shook her head.

"Your blood-bending me." He tried to look at her.

"Oh. Well, what do you know, I am." She giggled and then released him.

He fell to the ground and gasped for air.

"I'm surprised you haven't ran like a little baby to the avatar yet. I've heard she can restore bending." She smiled her evil smile. "Or is something holding you back?"

"Nothing is holding me back. I just don't want my bending back is all." He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Are you sure?" she smiled wider.

"Yes. Ugh!" he was kicked in the stomach mid-sentence. He doubled over to breathe and expel the pain.

She smiled. She flicked her wrist and water gushed into the room covering the floor. With a few jabs and paunches; he was out cold. "I don't think you are." She whispered to his unconscious body.

The water flowed out into vents as she sashayed out.

'_That chick is crazy.' _A guard picked up the unconscious Tarrlok and carried him away.

_A young Kassidy (about 8 or 9 years old) sat in the dark. She held her knees to her chin. She was in a Ba-Sing-Sa lower ring alley. She was thirsty beyond belief. Hungry too. She stood up and walked to a food vender. She walked by and pocketed an apple. She was quite the little thief. She could rob you blind and you would never know she was there. She was still a dark skinned little girl. Her parents were from the northern water tribe, but were exiled. They died soon after reaching Ba-Sing-Sa. She was about five years old then. But, that was a long time ago. She leaned on a wall and nibbled on her apple. _

_"I saw you steal that." A voice came to her ears. She looked over and saw Konna. But, they didn't know one others names yet._

_"What's it to you, kid?" Kassidy snapped back._

_"Isn't stealing wrong?" Konna crossed her arms. _

_"So, if you were on your own and had to fend for yourself…" Kassidy took a big bite out of the apple. "You'd steal too." She chewed. "What's your name kid?"_

_"Konna." _

_"How old are you?"_

_"6."_

_"Are your parents around?"_

_"No." Konna started to cry. "What about you? Where are your parents?" _

_"Dead." Kassidy finished her apple and threw away the core in the alley. "So, I'm on my own." She looked back at Konna. "What happened to yours?"_

_"Nothing, I was kidnapped." Konna wept. "And I ran away from my kidnapper." She whipped the tears away._

_"Do you know where you're from?" Kassidy looked at her curiously. _

_"The Southern Water Tribe, I think." Konna stared at the ground._

_"Can you bend?"_

_"Yes." Konna look up and smiled._

_Kassidy smiled sweetly. But, it faded._

_A strange young man came up behind Konna. "there you are." He bellowed half drunk. _

_Konna looked up and dashed behind Kassidy. _

_"get back here." The man stumbled a little as he reached out and tried to grab Konna. _

_"Hey, what's the deal here?" Kassidy held up her arms to protect Konna._

_"Hand over the girl." The man hiccupped. He bended a small weak stream of water from a small puddle toward them, but it fell apart. _

_Kassidy seemed annoyed. She blasted water in his face, grabbed Konna by the wrist, and called out "run!"_

_They ran till the sun started to set and they came to a new alley closer to the wall that held the middle ring on the other side. _

_Kassidy looked at Konna for a few good moments. Konna was panting, but had kept pace the entire run. She didn't seem too tired, no, not tired at all. Just a little out of breath. Kassidy pushed her wavy hair behind her ear and sat down._

_"That your Kidnapper?" she asked._

_"Ya." Konna sat down as well when she caught her breath. _

_"He was drunk." _

_"He's always drunk."_

_"is he ever sober?"_

_"sometimes, but not often."_

_Kassidy studied Konna a little more. Some vocabulary for a 6 year old, she thought. Although, she seemed a little older than 6. At least 7, maybe. Or even 8? No, she was a 10-year-old trapped in a 6-year-old's body. She seemed to know about things that most children at that age didn't know. Like, for example, the concept of being kidnapped and drunk. Kassidy was smart too. She knew how to fend for herself and water-bending basics. She was also quite sneaky, and she knew it. She could get away with anything if she wanted. _

_"any other kids?" she wondered. _

_"no." _

_"how about this. You need someone to talk to and I need a home. How about I come with you and we be friends. Of course, that would require you knowing my name. Kassidy, my name is Kassidy."_

_"it's a pretty name."_

_They spent the night talking about their situations and water-bending abilities. _

_The next morning they found Noahtok face down in a ditch. So, they left him there. Instead they walked to the hid out that wasn't that far away. He came to and went back to the hid out as well. He seemed happy that Kassidy was there too._

_But, as time went by, something snapped in Kassidy. She went from the street smart and a smart aleck that she was and turned into a boy crazy pre-teen and then full blown mad (crazy) teenager. something changed…_

A small, smug grin made its way onto her face.


	13. keep clam and bend on, part 1

hey! inudigifan201 here! and welcome to my first ever Avatar story!(even thou i've been a fan for like... ever) it's a little idea that i've had since i first wacthed LOK. if you ask me... there's no way Korra could be an only child! anyway... hope you like!

* * *

about this chap.- the blue spirit returns... as well as Zuko! :)

sorry for the long wait and the really long chapter... i decided to make it a two parter... to save you from exesive reading... oh well...

* * *

ps. i loosely based Kassidy off of Harly Quinn from Batman... long story. and Azula... can't get any crazier than these two.

and Konna loosely off of Flutter-Shy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. and yes, i watch MLP:FIM. _**And you gotta deal with it!** _and a little off of Rose/Huntsgirl from American Dragon: Jake Long. and Zuko...

* * *

Ch, 13. Keep clam and bend on. Part 1.

Tarrlok woke with a pounding headache. He looked around. He was laying on a cot in the corner of an empty room. It had a chair on the other end, but that was it. A small window above the cot let in the brilliant light of the morning. His everything was sore.

The door slowly slid open. Noahtok, unmasked, walked in.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Tarrlok glance at him.

"Alright, what is it?" His older brother spoke in a clam voice and sat down in the chair.

"Why?" Tarrlok closed his eyes.

"Why what?" Noahtok lifted an eyebrow.

"Why the mask, lies, everything?"

"Let me tell you what happened to me first and there are a lot of causes for my madness, most would say all the cactus juice I've drank over the years. But, the main thing is; the frozen wasteland we called home changes I man when he has no warmth or a home. I wandered aimlessly for days, barely staying alive, until I got to the capitol. From there I met some non-benders from Ba-Sing-Sa and I ended up talking to them for hours. Then, I traveled to a couple of EarthKingdom towns and cities, everywhere I went… there was discontent. I kept up my Blood-bending and by studying the Chi-Blockers I figured out how to block one's chi to where they couldn't bend anymore. I then went back to the North Pole, and that's where I met Konna. I taught her everything about Blood-Bending I know. She's a better bender than me, but she refuses to Blood-bend."

"I don't blame her."

"And, to answer your question, the mask. The mask and Amon was mainly to hide from dad, also, I didn't want anyone to know who I really am. I was confused, hurt, and mostly drunk on Cactus Juice. Lies, same thing. And everything; that I just explained, I think."

"Thanks." Tarrlok opened his eyes and sat up. "But, what are you doing now?"

"Trying again. But, with a different mask this time. I'm also going to openly blood-bend."

"Didn't you learn anything from the last time?"

"I did. But, this time I need Konna. She is the key."

"And Kassidy?"

"Not as important."

"I see."

Tarrlok rolled over and tried to fall asleep. But, he laid there wide awake and in pain.

Noahtok got up and walked out.

Korra strolled around the island trying to pass time. Tenzin had some Acolyte stuff to tend to; Mako and Bolin had to see their old land lord about something; Pema had put the kids down for a nap (except Janora, whom was nose deep in a book about a pair of star crossed lovers); and Asami had business she had to take care of. Konna, however, was missing in action. Korra didn't worry too much about her. She figured she found a secluded place where she could be alone with her thoughts. And she was right. Korra found her in the meditation area.

Konna, half asleep, was meditating. She had really taken to air nomad life. And one would confuse her for an acolyte. She seemed at peace.

Korra almost felt bad that she stumbled on to her baby sister. Almost.

Konna opened one eye and up at Korra. "Yes?" she spoke softly.

"Oh, sorry, did I break your concentration?" Korra asked sheepishly.

"Oh, no, it's alright, I was done anyway." Konna stood up. "Were you looking for me?"

"Nope, just wondering around."

"Ok." Konna smiled sweetly.

Korra smiled back. She started to walk away. But, she stopped. "I just remembered." She turned around and smiled. "Asami wanted to know if you would model her first ever clothing line. She designed them for you."

"um, I'll see" Konna shrugged.

"Alright." Korra waved and walked away.

Konna fell back onto the wood and closed her eyes. She tried to erase the latest memory that haunted her.

(Quick note from the author. Warning: the fallowing content contains gore and adult material. If you can not handle either, skip this _italicized_ part. Thank you.)

_Blood, oozing down Kassidy's face, came from what used to be a man._

_Konna knelt down in utter horror as the corpse twitched. She was about 15, maybe 14 years old. She crawled to the bloodless man and examined him. _

_There was no doubt about it, he was dead. _

_All the blood from his body was gone. All over the place. Dripping down Kassidy's face. His innards were ripped open. There was no way he could still be alive. And if he was, he would have been in tremendous pain._

_An evil smile found itself on Kassidy's face. "Just think what we could do with this discovery!" _

_Konna, gripped with fear, gasped. "Leave it alone and never try it again!?" she hoped. _

_"We could strike fear into everyone, let this man be an example." Kassidy ignored Konna._

_"How about we not?" she begged. _

_"Why, this is cool!" Kassidy smiled wide. _

_"It's terrible! This man did not deserve to die like that." Konna pleaded. _

_Kassidy looked at her for a moment. Then back at the body. "You're just saying that because you're weak. You couldn't even give birth." _

_"1. I didn't even want either of those babies; you did. And 2. I was, and am, malnourished. I'm nothing but skin and bone here. I didn't ask to be raped and get pregnant." Konna explained. _

_"I see."_

_"But, I would have never gotten raped if you weren't barren." Konna thought for a moment. "Although, even if you weren't, I probably still would have gotten raped." _

_"You think too much." Kassidy started to walk away._

_'I'm right.' Konna stood there and looked back at the body._

_"Konna, come on. Or the Chi-blockers will come looking for you." Kassidy called out._

_Konna slowly walked the same direction as Kassidy. She wasn't in a hurry, no, she wanted to take all the time in the world. _

She wasn't afraid of the Chi-blockers, she was never afraid. In fact, she welcomed them. She didn't mind not being able to bend for a few hours. Actually she loved not being able to bend. And, the sweet freedom that came with it too. For a few hours, she would be useless. She could be normal.

Of course, all she ever wanted was to be normal.

She sat up and smiled. But the smile faded as soon as she remembered Kassidy was still loose. And what she said. "Amon is back from the dead." The vision of his mask came to mind. She cringed.

Her eyes narrowed and she pulled a blue ribbon out of her pocket. "but I won't let him ruin my life anymore." She tied the ribbon into a bow in her hair.

Night fell…

A few white lotus guards patrolled the island. A black shadowy figure snuck past all of them. The figure made it's way down to the dock and dived into the water. It came up for air every now and again, but plunged right back down. It resurfaced on the shore of Republic City. The lights made it easier to see the figure. It wore the mask of the Blue Spirit and a black full body outfit. One could also tell the gender. Female. She looked to be 16 maybe 17 years old.

She dashed in and out of the shadows as she made her way to the hidden bunker. Chi-Blockers guarded the entrance. She quickly knocked them out with a couple of jabs in the right places. And she quietly walked in.

Tarrlok, having trouble sleeping, was wondering the halls. He caught a glimpse of the Blue Spirit as she dashed past him.

"who the heck was that?" he asked himself out loud.

_Konna, at 12 years old, had been wondering around the desert for a few days. She was used to not having any food or water. But, she was still near death. She knew the cacti had water in them; she just had to extract the other substance first. Food, on the other hand, was a bit more scarce. She decided to travel at night when the sun wouldn't boil down on her. _

_After all, she was on the run. She had some how managed to get away from Noahtok and the now crazy Kassidy. But the only way to go… was the almost endless desert coming from Ba-Sing-Sa and heading toward Republic City. _

_However, she collapsed from exhaustion. When she woke, she found herself in a cave. An old man nursed a fire. She sat up and tried to tip toe away. _

_"aren't you going to stay for dinner young lady?" the old man asked in a kind voice. _

_She stopped and walked over to the fire. And sat down._

_"tea?" the old man asked. _

_She nodded her head._

_"you seem a bit young to be out on your own; running away from something?" he asked as he handed her a cup with tea in it. "although, I was a little older than you when I was banished from home." He smiled. _

_She looked up at him after taking a few sips. He had a scar on the left side of his face. he was lean, tall, and looked kinda good for his age._

_He continued. "I was 13 when my father gave me this scar." He pointed at his face. "although, back then I was obsessed with restoring my honor and returning home. Who knew that I had my honor all along? My uncle did. He tried to teach me about the simple joys in life, but, for the most part, I didn't listen." He took a sip of his tea. "I found you out in a sand storm, thought you were dead. But, I couldn't leave you out there. When I brought you here, I realized you were alive." He smiled._

_"I wish I was dead." She mumbled. _

_"that's no way to be." He gasped. _

_"but, it's the truth." She squeaked, still to tired to say or do anything. _

_"I wanted to end my life too, but I kept going. Because, I knew I had to." He held up the tea pot. "more tea?"_

_She nodded._

_"my uncle would always say 'sharing tea with an interesting stranger is one of life's many delights'." He smiled again._

_She gave him a small smile back._

_"that's the good thing about strangers: they don't care about where you've been as long as you know where you are going." He smiled._

_"huh?" she looked confused. "oh, I'm going to Republic City. And from there I'm going anywhere I want." She curled up in a ball. _

_"what do you hope to find in Republic City?"_

_"home." _

_He glanced at the fire and opened the lid to the small pot of food. "dinner's ready." He took a ladle and poured some soup into a small bowl. He then handed the bowl to her. "be careful, it's really hot and I don't want you to burn yourself." _

_"thanks." She blew on it a little. "sir?" she looked up._

_"yes?" _

_"why are you out in the middle of nowhere by yourself?"_

_He leaned back onto the cave's wall, smiled, closed his eyes, and thought for a moment. _

_She continued to blow on her soup._

_He opened his eyes and gave her a soft smile. "*sigh* to fix my past I guess. I feel like I have a debt to society. I've done some bad things in my life. And I want to make up for it. Plus, I like to meet interesting strangers." _

_She smile back and giggled a little. She almost forgot why she was running in the first place. Almost. She drank her soup and handed him the empty bowl. "thank you sir, for everything. But, I really need to be going." She started to stand up, but fell back down. He caught her. He set her up on the wall of the cave._

_"I understand, but the sun will be rising in a few hours. And I'd rather you not travel during the day. Besides, I was in a village this afternoon getting ingredients for this soup when I overheard some people looking for you. I take it you're running away from them?" he explained. "besides, you're too weak to go anywhere, I'm surprised you made it this far."_

_"Ya, I'm running from their boss. And I'm surprised too." She closed her eyes. _

_"Get some rest young one. I'll have breakfast ready when you wake." He smiled sweetly. _

_She drifted back to sleep as the man nursed to fire. When she woke, the smell of sweets entered her nose. She rubbed her eyes and stretched to life. The man smiled and handed her a plate and a pair of chop-sticks._

_"thanks." She smiled and ate. She knew she was tiny, never aloud to eat and everything. Forced to train long and hard. She was happy her body didn't reject the food the nice man was giving her. For some odd reason, she felt she could trust him. Maybe she saw some of herself in him and he saw some of himself in her. _

The Blue Spirit snuck around. She was looking for something.

_The sun climbed high as Konna and the old man made their way into town. She was wearing a cloak to hide her face. it was kinda nice out. Not to hot, not to cold. The desert wind, however, made it a bit warmer. _

_It had been 3 days since she woke up in the cave. She needed some fresh air and she had all of her strength back. _

_The old man stopped at a vender in the street. He bought some food and a map. _

_"there is a forest on the other side of those mountains." He pointed to the large land marks that went up in the air. "would you mind if I came with you to Republic City?" he asked her. "it's always better to travel with someone." They started to walk again. _

_"why not." She smiled at him and he smiled back._

_"I haven't been there in years, ever since Avatar Aang died."_

_"how did he die?"_

_"he was over 100 and 12 years old, you tell me how he died." He chuckled. _

_She giggled a little until she saw the old man's smile fade. "you were friends?"_

_"yes." The old man nodded. _

_"I'm sorry." She looked down at the dirt._

_"nothing you could do, young one. He was vary old, but still…" he trailed off._

_"wasn't he trapped in ice for 100 years?"_

_"yes, he didn't even know there was a war going on." He smiled again and laughed some more._

_She thought for a moment. "you were the banished prince, weren't you?" he nodded. "but you took back the fire nation from your sister." He nodded again. "but, why? Oh, never mind."_

_"what?"_

_"you've already answered that question, Your majesty." She looked up and smiled at him. _

_"just call me uncle."_

_"but, we're not related." _

_"that's ok. Call me uncle anyway." He smiled back._

_"ok." She shrugged. "by the way, my name is Konna."_

_"that's a beautiful name." _

_"thanks."_

_They reached the mountains in no time. Uncle was right, it is better to travel with someone. _

_When they got to the base of the mountain; uncle put his stuff down. _

_"it's going to be dark soon, we should make camp." He looked up at the sky. He gathered some sticks and built a small fire. "this would be the part where my uncle would make tea." He smiled wide and chuckled. "want some?" he looked at Konna._

_"sure." She sat down on the ground. The earth was a little dry, but it still felt good to sit down. And at that point, she didn't care._

The blue spirit had kicked down just about every door. But, she couldn't find what she was looking for.

Tarrlok watched as she kicked down the last down. "if you're looking for my brother, you're too late." She looked at him. He continued on. "he left this morning."

She walked up to him and held her swords up to his throat.

"he went somewhere past the mountains." He shirked. She put down her blades. "we won't be back till the end of summer." He grabbed his throat and exhaled.

She started to walk away, but stopped and looked back at him.

He sighed. "he left me here to… to hold down the fort. Plus, that Kassidy injured me. I'm no good to him in this state." He explained.

Masking her voice she spoke. "you're lucky you are not my target." She then dashed back into the shadows.

_Konna and Uncle sat by the fire. Konna looked over at Uncle's stuff. His Dual Dao swords were sticking out. _

_"Uncle?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What do you use that sword for, you're a firebender?"_

_"Oh, I use those to not firebend." _

_She looked confused. _

_"I'm pretty handy with um."_

_She kind-of understood a little. _

_"Would you like to learn how to use them?" _

_She nodded and smiled._


	14. keep clam and bend on, part 2

hey! inudigifan201 here! and welcome to my first ever Avatar story!(even thou i've been a fan for like... ever) it's a little idea that i've had since i first wacthed LOK. if you ask me... there's no way Korra could be an only child! anyway... hope you like!

* * *

about this chap.- the blue spirit returns... as well as Zuko! ;)

i realized too late that i messed up the aging a little, but i'll fix it. i wanted Konna to meet Zuko after she got her scar... oh well... i'll make sence of it all, eventually...

* * *

ps. i loosely based Kassidy off of Harly Quinn from Batman... long story. and Azula... can't get any crazier than these two.

and Konna loosely off of Flutter-Shy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. and yes, i watch MLP:FIM. _**And you gotta deal with it!** _and a little off of Rose/Huntsgirl from American Dragon: Jake Long. and Zuko...

* * *

Ch, 14. Keep calm and bend on. Part 2.

_Konna and Uncle had been in the forest a month, living on the fruit they found and the water from the river. Uncle had to boil the water first of course, because nature had not yet recuperated from the war. _

_Konna had become quite skilled with the swords. She had also gained all of her strength back, tenfold. She showed herself to be a quick learner. _

_Uncle saw that some of the moves she used to bend water out of the river were fire-bending moves. But, he paid it no mind because she had complete control over the water. _

_Also, being on the run, they slept during the day and he taught her at night. As well as gathered supplies and water. _

_They also had made their way though the forest, which, at one point turned into a swamp. _

_They had met the people living there, and Konna learned how to bend the water in plants. The people were nice and down to earth swamp folk. Konna and Uncle also learned some philosophy. "Everything is connected." An old man named Hue told them. _

_They then left the swamp folk and set back out to Republic City. _

_It was sunset as Konna inched her way out of her sleeping bag. Uncle was still sound asleep. She stretched to life as the sun went lower in the sky. She could feel that the moon would be full tonight. She felt powerful. _

_Uncle came to life as soon as the sun was all the way down. "The problem with sleeping during the day and running in the night: is that one wants to sleep during the night and run during the day." He pointed out as he boiled water for their morning (twilight) tea. _

_"Sorry uncle, but we have to keep moving or else the chi-blockers will find us." She was used to night time activity. "And I really don't want to go back. And I'm pretty sure you don't want to be captured either." _

_"Good point." He poured the tea. "I wish the only chi-blocker we had to deal with is my crazy sister's friend Ty-Lee." He sipped his tea. "But that would be too easy for us." _

_"yea." Konna sipped her's. _

The Blue Spirit looked all around the base. No one, no thing. Just Tarrlok.

"If you're looking for Amon and his still loyal followers, they're not here." Tarrlok came up behind her.

She looked back at him.

"They left some time ago, they left me here." He spoke again. "And I don't know where they all went. I'm never told anything."

She nodded and walked past him.

"Although, they might come back for me." He pointed out.

She stopped. Turned around and handed him a small hand held radio.

"If they come back, I want to know." She spoke in a gruff voice.

"alright." He nodded.

With that she turned around and disappeared back into the shadows.

_Konna and uncle were on the move again. A great mountain range was the only obstacle in their path. However, they were being fallowed. And the moon was full._

_Noahtok, now with the mask of Amon, grabbed Konna by the arm. She quickly looked back at him and a shiver of fear ran down her spine._

_Uncle glanced at Noahtok, not knowing who he was, with an angry 'let her go' look. "let her go." He commanded. _

_"No, she is mine. She belongs to me. Not you old man." Noahtok cast Konna aside to the chi-blockers and to Kassidy._

_"she doesn't belong to me either. She belongs to no one." Uncle pointed out as he got into his fighting stance. "she belongs to herself, not you."_

_"foolish old man." Noahtok started to blood-bend uncle. _

_"Only fools do not listen to old wise men." Uncle gasped for air as his body became pretzel like._

_"Stop!" Konna screamed from the top of her lungs._

_Noahtok let Uncle go and looked at her. _

_She was on her knees crying. "He's just a harmless old man, he wouldn't hurt a fly." She began. "He didn't hurt me. He saved my life, please spare his." She continued._

_Uncle got to his feet. "she's telling the truth. I'm just a helpless old man." He attempted to look weak. _

_"fine." Noahtok turned his back to Uncle. "leave old man."_

_"what? I'm not allowed to say good bye to Konna?" uncle asked._

_"just leave." Noahtok looked back at him. _

_Uncle picked up his belongings and wordlessly walked away._

_Konna waved him goodbye._

_"let's go!" Noahtok called out to his ranks. "Republic city, awaits."_

_Konna gasped._

_"let's let no one know who I am. They are to call me Amon. And we, we will be the Equalists." Noahtok continued. "Kassidy, Konna and I will be the only benders left in the city… in the world." He paused to let his ranks cheer. "and we will put fear in every man, woman, and child." He paused again. "because, that, is how one becomes ruler." His ranks cheered once more. _

_Konna tried to disappear but tripped on a tree root. There was a hole at the bottom of the tree. She thought she saw something gleam in the night. She looked in the hole and found the Blue Spirit mask and a set of swords. She quickly put them in her bag and tried to run again. _

_Kassidy caught her. "where do you think you're going?"_

_"nowhere." Konna walked back to the ranks with Kassidy, but she knew that there would come a day when she would be free._

The Blue Spirit opened the octagon window and quietly stepped into her room. She untied the mask to reveal herself as Konna.


	15. Models

hey! inudigifan201 here! and welcome to my first ever Avatar story!(even thou i've been a fan for like... ever) it's a little idea that i've had since i first wacthed LOK. if you ask me... there's no way Korra could be an only child! anyway... hope you like!

* * *

about this chap.- Models, the fashion kind and the looking-up-to kind.

sorry for the long wait... and the repeat in the last chapter. i didn't notice it was there till a few days ago when i decided to read over a few old chapters. i did read it as i wrote it, i guess i just forgot i wrote that seacne already... again sorry. i hope this chapter will make up for some things... hopefully.

* * *

ps. i loosely based Kassidy off of Harly Quinn from Batman... long story. and Azula... can't get any crazier than these two.

and Konna loosely off of Flutter-Shy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. and yes, i watch MLP:FIM. _**And you gotta deal with it!** _and a little off of Rose/Huntsgirl from American Dragon: Jake Long. and Zuko...

* * *

Ch, 15. Models

The sun rose high as Konna stared up at a statue of Fire-lord Zuko.

She smiled. "Hello uncle." She greeted under her breath.

Bolin came up behind her and smiled. "I heard he was a great man." He stood beside her.

She glanced at him and smiled back. "He was."

"What'cha up to today?" he engaged in small talk.

"Taking a drawing to Chief Beifong from Meelo. Then I'm going to Asami's house to talk about me modeling for her."

"Need a guide?" he lit up. "I need to see the Chief anyway."

"I know where the police station is… although I don't know where Asami lives." She raised an eyebrow, but still smiled.

"Oh, I know exactly where she lives. I should know, cuz I lived there for a short time while Mako was dating Asami…" he trailed off wanting to take back what he just said.

"Really? They dated? Why did it end?" her eyes became huge with interest.

"Uh…um… it started to end when Ikki told Asami that Korra liked Mako, and I kinda added to the chaos when I said that they kissed. And then Mako flipped out when Korra went missing… and Asami got really jealous of Korra and ended the relationship with Mako. Although, now she and Korra are cool like nothing happened. I mean Korra really didn't do anything, so none of it was her fault."

"Ok… then why is Korra dating Mako?"

"Because they are in love?" he shrugged. "I don't know."

"Ok." She shrugged as well. "We should probably get to the station before someone robs a bank or something."

"Good idea." He smiled.

He started to walk away. She paused for a moment and smiled at the statue one more time. She then fallowed him.

They soon found themselves in chief Beifong's office.

"What can I do for you two today?" she asked half sarcastically.

"Hi, I'm Konna. We haven't been formally introduced." Konna smiled and held out her hand. The chief smiled back and shook her hand. "And today I'm just a messenger. Meelo drew you a picture." She pulled the drawing out of the basket and handed it to her. "He says you're his hero." She smiled wide.

The chief cracked a smile as she looked at the poorly drawn picture and almost broke out into a laugh. Her, a hero? Especially to her ex's son. This made her giggle a little.

"Tell him I said thank you." She smiled at the water bender.

"I will." Konna smiled back.

Lin looked over at Bolin whom was fiddling with a trophy of some sort. "And what did you need me for?"

Bolin quickly put his hands behind his back and acted like he wasn't touching anything. "Nothing, just escorting Konna around today."

Lin and Konna both raised an eyebrow. "Ok." Lin responded. "But I hope you know son, you and your brother can come to me for anything. Right?"

Bolin smiled. "Of course." He nodded.

Konna looked back and forth between them for a second and smiled. "Well, we best be on our way. It was nice meeting you Chief Beifong. We should chat again sometime." She put out her hand for Lin's.

Lin smiled and shook her hand and a few moments later the two teens were out the door and on the street.

Konna was about two paces behind Bolin. They were half way to the SatoMansion, but hadn't spoken since the station. She wanted to say something. She wanted to ask why he told her he needed to see the chief and not really say a sentence to Lin.

He seemed out of it. He wasn't himself. And he knew it.

He looked down at the sidewalk and was completely lost in his thoughts.

"Bolin!" Konna almost whispered.

He looked back at her and she looked away and blushed.

"Never mind." She squeaked.

"Ok." He looked on.

They were soon at the mansion.

"And how many people live here?" Konna looked amazed.

"Technically, about 20 or so people. But, only Asami calls it home." He answered as he rang the doorbell.

"Dang." She spoke under her breath.

The door opened and Asami was behind it. Smiling of course.

"I was beginning to think you'd never show up." she grabbed Konna by the hands.

"I'm here." Konna awkwardly smiled and shrugged.

"Hi Bolin!" Asami smiled at him.

"Hey." He waved.

"So do you want to see the designs?" Asami started to pull Konna into the house.

"Sure." Konna let herself be dragged.

Bolin walked in behind them and waved at the Butler as he shut the door.

He was ushered to the parlor while he waited.

Asami opened a door that lead to a giant dressing room. Konna looked around in awe.

"These are for you." Asami gestured to a section of blue and white that stood out from all the red and black.

A few moments passed and Bolin was getting fidgety. He couldn't keep his hands to himself. He made sure he examined every inch of the room.

Asami walked into the room. "eh-hem!" she coughed.

He scrambled to put down a vase and put his hands behind his back.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Wonna see my first design?" she asked.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"Konna, you can come in now." She called.

Konna poked her head in the door. "Tell him not to laugh."

Asami looked at Bolin. "Don't laugh." She smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "I won't."

Konna pulled her head out of the door and let her foot lead the way. She was in a beautiful light blue and white floral sundress that almost came down to her ankles, and the straps wouldn't stay up on her small shoulders. The dress was just too big.

Bolin blushed.

"You're so tiny." Asami smiled and blushed a little as well. "It's so cute!"

Konna blushed, and smiled, as she let her long hair hide her face. "You think so?"

"Of course!" Asami smiled and looked her over. "But, we need to make some alterations; it's a little big on you." She pulled up the skirt a little. Bolin blushed even more. "That's why I had you come over today… so if and when you're my model, the cloths won't fall off you." Asami stated.

"I have thought about it." Konna looked down at her petite body.

"And?" Asami grabbed a pin cushion and folded the bottom of the skirt to about two inches shorter.

"I think being a model would be fun." Konna smiled.

Asami came back up to Konna's eye level and smiled. "Thank you! Oh, and by the way… you can keep all the designs I make for you."

Konna smiled. "Thanks, I only have the one outfit. And the pajamas you got me."

"Do you like them?" Asami lifted an eyebrow.

Konna smiled bright. "I love them. I wear them every night. They're so comfy." She paused. "And Korra loves her night-gown."

"Good." Asami awkwardly smiled.

Bolin was blushing so hard he didn't know what to say or do.

"Shall we try on the next outfit?" Asami gestured to the door.

"Sure." Konna shrugged.

The next day; Bolin was in the gym at the stadium. Lin walked in and watched him for a minute.

He seemed distracted.

"eh-hem!" she coughed.

He looked back at her. "Oh, sorry Chief; didn't see you there. What's up?"

"You were lying yesterday when you said that you didn't need anything from me."

"I did? Sorry."

"Are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine." He went back to bending.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya."

"You're lying now."

"sorry." He muttered under his breath in an angry tone. He then clamed himself. "Sorry, I just have a lot going on lately."

"Understandable, but lying to an officer of the law is a crime." She crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry. Don't put me in jail. I don't like jail. I've been there once, I don't wonna go back."

"I'm not sending you to jail; I just want to know what's going on with you… you're usually light hearted, funny, and delightful to be around. Recently, it's like a dark cloud is looming over you."

"Can you teach me metal bending?" he blurted out.

Dumbfounded, she shrugged. "Sure." She looked around for a moment. "But not right now." She started to walk away.

"But, now is the perfect time to…" he was cut off.

"I can not teach someone who does not have the state of mind to learn." She almost yelled. She saw the surprised look on his face and calmed down. "Get your thoughts together. Only then, you can learn."

"Yes mam." He nodded.

"See you when you get yourself together." She waved at him as she walked away.

He waved back. "Am I that out of it?" he thought out loud.

_"Bolin!" a young Mako warned._

_"But, Mako. I'm not making it up." A young Bolin protested. They were walking down an alley way alone._

_"I'm sorry Bo. But it all sounds crazy to me." Mako rolled his eyes. _

_"I'm not making it up. It was all real. She was real!" Bolin crossed his arms._

_"Let's say I believe you for a minute." Mako stopped walking and turned to face his baby brother. "Where is she now?"_

_Bolin paused and thought for a moment. "Still at the scary men's hide out. She didn't leave with the others ya know."_

_"And the scary men's hide out is?"_

_"I don't know." Bolin shook his head. "I was taken there in a Sato-Mobile." _

_"Of course." Mako rolled his eyes. _

_"But it's true!" Bolin wined. _

Sato-Mobiles lined the street as spot lights aim at the night sky flashed. Everyone was dress in their best cloths. Asami greeted her VIP guests with a wide smile.

Bolin walked in behind Mako and Korra whom were arm in arm. He seemed board. He looked around as his brother and the Avatar stopped and talked to random people he really didn't care about at the moment. He wasn't in the mood for a party, much less a fashion show. He was there only to support his friends.

Tenzin and Pema, along with their children, were also there. They had arrived a few moments before the teens.

Ikki and Meelo were running around being kids while Jinora chatted with people about fashion itself.

Asami grabbed Bolin by the arm and started escorting him around.

"What's with the gloomy face?" she whispered in his ear. "This is a happy occasion. Be happy."

"I'm just not in the mood." He whispered bask. It had been three days since his talk with chief Beifong. "I haven't been in the mood for a while."

"I've noticed." She shrugged. "But if Konna comes out and sees you like you are now, she'll run right back into the dressing room. Smile, even if you don't mean it, for her." She paused. "Tonight, is all about Konna. And I will not have you ruin it for her. I want her to feel special; I want her to be happy. And she is not going to be happy if all of her friends are in sour moods. So get rid of the frown before she sees you."

"Yes mam." He tried to get loose without causing a fuss.

"And if you do ruin tonight, you don't wanna know what I'll do to you." She smiled creepily. "Understand?"

"Yes mam." He nodded and she let go.

"good." She smiled and then was off to tend to her guests.

He let out a sigh of relief and found his seat by the stage. His seat was reserved next to Mako's. People piled in and sat down and soon his brother and the Avatar were seated as well. After Mako and Korra sat down, Bolin looked over the arranged seating. Asami was on his other side. And beside Mako was Korra. Beside Korra was Tenzin, Pema holding Rohan, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. Meelo sat at the end of the row. And there was an empty seat on the other side of Asami.

The lights flashed telling the remaining guests to have a seat; the show was about to begin. Asami stepped on the stage holding a microphone. The stragglers found their seats and a spotlight was put on Asami.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. You all may know me as Asami Sato, the CEO of Future Industries. But, most of you don't know about my little hobby." She paused as the audience giggled. "Fashion. Fashion has been a hobby of mine ever since I was a little girl. And yes, I know how to sew." She paused again. "And with out any further ado, my new favorite person, I absolutely adore her and I know you will too, Konna in my summer water tribe collection." Music began to play and Asami stepped off the stage.

Konna emerged in the blue and white sundress. It fit her better this time. It wasn't falling off and it didn't consume her. It was loose where it needed to be and that was it. She also wore a cute straw sunhat with a blue ribbon. Her shoes were flats of course. And her sweet smile lit up the entire room.

Bolin blushed as she did a little spin on the runway. He then lifted an eyebrow and the red color vanished from his face. He looked over at Korra whom was clapping and smiling. And then back at Konna whom did a few poses. _'how can two siblings be so different?'_ he thought to himself.

The sound of glass breaking halted the music and threw everyone into a panic. Konna stopped posing and her eyes narrowed.

A curvy silhouette slowly walked into the room. She was fallowed by a small group of people and a muscular silhouette.

Kassidy bounce in with an evil grin on her face. The small group was about 10 or 15 chi-blockers. The muscular figure stayed in the shadows with his arms behind his back.

Kassidy's evil grin grew bigger when she saw Konna on stage. She looked around and got a feel for the audience. Korra was held down by Tenzin whom wanted to see how everything played out.

Kassidy opened her mouth to talk. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." She giggled. "You probably don't know me, but I know all of you." She grinned her vile grin some more.

Konna had dropped the hat and pulled a dark blue ribbon out of one of the dress's pockets. "What are you doing here Kassidy?" She asked in a harsh tone that she had almost forgotten how to do.

"To bring you home, where you belong." Kassidy giggled some more.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked you." Konna rolled her eyes. She pointed to a chi-blocker. "You! Tell me your business here." She commanded.

The chi-blocker seemed uneasy.

"Well, I'm waiting." Konna tapped her foot.

The muscular figure stepped into the light.

"Amon!" the crowd gasped seeing the unmasked man before them.

"Yes." He held up his hand. "It's me, Amon, my real name is Noahtok."

Korra glared at him, but he didn't notice.

"Why are you here?" Konna asked again.

"I see that you have forgotten how to respect your elders since you've been gone. Burning you is too nice a punishment. I'm going to take your bending."

The crowed gasp. Konna just stared. Bolin readied himself for a fight. As did Mako, Korra, Asami and Tenzin.

Noahtok smiled as he saw the group stand up. "I see you've met the Avatar and her friends, how cute." He walked forward with the chi-blockers right behind him.

"Leave them out of this." Konna commanded. "This is between you and me." She pointed out.

"Vary well." He waved the chi-blockers to stand down. "You and me."

Kassidy threw a pouch of water to him and he quickly bended the water into ice spears flying to Konna. She quickly bended them back and hit the floor pinning him down.

She flashed a smug smile as she relaxed a little.

The small victory was short lived as Kassidy made herself known again. Lifting the spears and creating a water snake.

Konna deflected all attacks for several minutes, but she was getting tiered. The Guests acted as if they were at a pro-bending match, cheering every time Konna defended herself. But, the attacks were getting weak.

The girls were just about out of juice when Noahtok took hold of the water and thrust it at Konna, knocking her down. The audience gasped. He walked toward her and blood-bended her up like a puppet. He held her in midair as the guests scrambled for the exit taking Korra and the gang with them. It was just Konna, Noahtok, Kassidy, and the chi-blockers. He held her up as he stepped on stage. He set her down.

Bolin pushed himself out of the crowd. He turned his body around and was about to run back inside when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mako pulled him closer.

"Back inside." Bolin told the half truth.

"Fine, but if anything happens, don't blame me." He let go.

"I won't." Bolin smiled and waved as he ran to the building.

Konna and Noahtok stared at each other.

"Alright." She paused. "Why are you really here?"

"To take you home." He smiled.

"I am home." She replied under her breath.

"You don't belong here. You never have. You belong with me. You belong to me." He whispered in her ear.

"I belong to no one!" she broke free of his blood-bending and sent him flying off stage.

Bolin scaled the catwalk above the stage and saw Konna break free. She saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"That's it young lady!" Noahtok jumped back on stage and positioned his thumb on her forehead.

She could feel her bending being blocked and gave a small smile. She didn't fall like the others; in fact, she didn't seem effected at all.

"You are now useless to me." Noahtok stepped back. He looked at Kassidy. "Do your thing."

"With pleasure." She smiled evilly.

Konna readied herself to chi-block the oncoming attack.

Kassidy and the small army of chi-blockers surrounded Konna. They paused. Konna and Kassidy stared at one other for a moment.

"Charge!" Kassidy called out and the Chi-blockers rushed Konna.

Konna used the air-bending technique that Jinora and Ikki showed her; evading all attacks.

Bolin couldn't take anymore. "Leave her alone!" he bent a wall separating Konna and her attacks.

"Earth-bender! Get him!" Kassidy ordered.

"Leave him alone!" Konna accidentally earth-bended Kassidy into the wall on the far side. "What was that?"

Bolin jumped down from his hiding spot. "You can earth-bend?"

Konna looked back at him. "It's new, like just now."

"Ok?" he shrugged.

Korra and Mako were getting impatient. Asami tapped her foot and looked annoyed. All the guests had left, and Pema took the kids home.

"Are you ok Asami?" Korra lifted an eyebrow.

"Those freaks ruined my show!" she growled. She then walked over to her car, opened the trunk, and pulled out her electrocuting glove. She then walked back over to Korra and Mako. "I don't know about you two, but I want some payback!"

Tenzin and Chief Beifong appeared from the blockade that the police set up around the building.

"Going in there is suicide." Tenzin proclaimed.

"I don't care, those whack jobs ruined my show." Asami looked him in the eye.

Mako looked over at the building, then tapped Asami on the shoulder. "I don't think you're gonna get much of a fight." He pointed at the chi-blockers running for their lives out of the building.

Asami looked at the ground. "why me?"

Korra lifted an eyebrow. "what are they running from?" she asked as the police took the blockers to jail. "I wanna know." She headed for the door.

Mako grabbed her arm. "Tenzin said it's suicide."

She looked back at him. "I don't care. What if Noahtok kidnaps Konna again? I don't want to loose her a second time." She broke free.

Konna and Bolin defeated the last chi-blocker. Noahtok had pulled up a chair and watched as the two earth-bended together. It was clear the gears in his head were turning.

"I think that all the chi-blockers." Konna looked over her shoulder and at Bolin.

"I think you're right." He let down a boulder.

Kassidy limped over to Noahtok. "She can earth bend?"

"Yes. Interesting, isn't it?" he looked up at her. He stood up. "We shall meet again Konna and young earth-bender." He started to walk away with Kassidy in toe.

"My name." Bolin began causing the dastardly pair to pause. "My name is Bolin." He paused again. "And it will be the name you will regret knowing." His eyes narrowed as the rest of the Krew entered the room. "Because I will stop at nothing to make sure my friends are safe."

Noahtok nodded. "Vary well, Bolin. I look forward to doing battle with you, when you are a worthy opponent that is." He started to walk away again.

"Oh, he'll be worthy alright." Lin called out. "In fact, he'll be a better bender than you will ever hope to be."

Noahtok gave Lin a scowl and walked out with Kassidy right behind him.

Bolin smiled. "Thanks chief."

Lin smiled back at him. "You start training in the morning." She put her hand on his shoulder.

He lit up. "Thanks chief!"

"Just one thing." She pointed out.

"Ya?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"You need to promise me and yourself you will go back to your goofy self." She smiled.

"Yes mam." He smiled back.


End file.
